Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent
by Wujjawoo
Summary: COMPLETE Harry feels betrayed. He is resigned to his fate, and with these feelings comes darkness. He is compelled to find the Chamber of Secrets and faces his destiny.
1. A Trust Misplaced

**Harry Potter and Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 1**

**A Trust Misplaced**

**oOoOo**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

_Harry, _

_I know the holidays have just started but I thought I'd write and tell you my news anyway. It's not much but with all that's happened lately I reckoned you'd want someone to talk to, so if you do, you know you can always come to me, mate. _

_Anyway, Mum and Dad are really busy and Bill's kind of moved back in to look after us. We shouldn't be here for too long so we might get to see you soon! Mum's been talking to Dumbledore about it but he doesn't seem too keen. _

_Anyway, write back or whatever. Hermione will probably be writing too. _

_Ron. _

Harry snorted and scrunched up the small bit of parchment in disdain. Didn't they get it? All he wanted to do was forget what had happened. Not that that was likely to happen soon, though. Every time he closed his eyes, Harry would remember the feeling of horror as Sirius fell through the veil.

Ron's letter brought with it fresh thoughts of his past- and his future. Either way he looked at it, Harry wasn't going to escape the nightmare that was his life for a second. As bleak as his past was, his future didn't look much better, and he wondered for the hundredth time _why_. Why did it have to be him?

Try as he might, Harry couldn't see how his friends could understand what he was going through. All their commiserations fell on death ears. They had no idea. He punched his wall savagely, and cursed as he heard uncle Vernon stomping up the stair. He stepped away from the door seconds before it burst open.

"What do you think you're doing boy? Think I can't hear you banging things around up hear?"

"No," Harry answered coldly.

"Ungrateful little thing you are!" growled Uncle Vernon, his face turning an interesting shade of purple. "After all we've done for you, you-"

"After all you've done for me?" Harry asked in disbelief. He'd had enough of his Uncle's domineering ways. "You haven't done a thing. I've practically been on my own since I got dropped here!"

"That's bloody right, boy, and that's the way it should be. You don't deserve any better from this family, and that's the way it's going to stay!"

"Fine! I'll leave then," Harry fumed.

He grabbed his wand and pushed past his Uncle.

Within seconds he was making his way towards the front door. Just as he was about to open it, his Uncle caught up with him and grabbed his arm, wrenching him back. Harry's wand flew out of his hand as he struggled to maintain his balance.

"You're not going anywhere, boy! I won't have you disgrace our family by showing your face in this neighbourhood!"

Harry pulled his hand from his Uncle's grasp and stormed out of the house.

He walked for several minutes before he calmed down enough to think clearly.

What had made him lose control like that? That had never happened before with his uncle. And how could he have been so stupid as to leave without his wand?

Sighing, Harry sat down on the curb and rested his head in his hands.

There, sitting by the side of a lonely back-road, Harry Potter made a decision. It was a decision he would some days regret, but he swore then and there, on the lives of all those who loved him, that he would embrace his destiny. And he would do it without Dumbledore. Too many times he had felt betrayed by people he thought he could trust. They were kidding themselves if they thought he could defeat a dark wizard with the useless charms and curses they were teaching him. It was time to take matters into his own hands, and rid the world of Lord Voldemort once and for all.

He wouldn't be returning to Privet Drive again, that he promised himself. He was unaware that that was a decision he was not required to make.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: This is short, but only an introduction. No need to review as this is only an outlet for my creative impulses:)However, any corrections would be appreciated. **

**Chapter 2: Another Kind of Trust**


	2. Another Kind Of Trust

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 2**

**Another Kind of Trust**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Fate was cruel, or so Harry had heard. What he had not been prepared for was the number of times it would deal him a losing hand. Harry walked bitterly up the path between the perfectly manicured flower beds of 4 Privet Drive, eyes glued to the ground, and felt a cynical hilarity at the fact that he could identify with it. He knew what it was like to be walked on your whole life and not appreciated for being there. Sometimes he was made to feel like the wizarding would crumble and fall without him there to support it.

Such thoughts should be far from the head of a 15 year old boy, but in this circumstance it was not to be so. Harry Potter was special, in more ways than even the greatest wizards of the age could say. His depressed thoughts were brought to a halt, however, as he came to the front door. The confusion on his face was interrupted by a flicker of fear that was evident only from the sliver of light pouring onto the front porch through the crack in the unlatched door.

A small shiver rolled down his spine and he wished for the comforting presence of his wand. The door creaked as he pushed it slowly open and stepped over the threshold. He could hear the news on the television in the lounge room, but there were no clanking dishes from Aunt Petunia making dinner, no deep rumble of uncle Vernon's deep voice. Harry processed this in seconds and knew, beyond a shadow of doubt, that 4 Privet Drive was no longer safe for him. He bent down to pick up his wand, vaguely thinking that that wasn't where he had dropped it. Perhaps Uncle Vernon had moved it.

His silent footsteps carried him to the dining room. His cousin lay slumped over the table.

"Dudley?"

Even in death his cousin would not stop taunting him, as his face stared up at him unmercifully. It was a scene that would haunt Harry for longer than he cared to admit. He swallowed, gripped his wand tighter and moved on.

The Dursleys prided themselves on being prim and proper, the height of respectability, and Harry wondered if they would care that he, the bane of their existence, their curse, and indirectly the cause of their deaths, was witnessing them in all of their deathly indignity. For there they were, sprawled in front of him in their sitting room, looking as though hey had simply keeled over in fright.

But it was the other two occupants of the room that had Harry's attention.

It is a sad world when a teenage boy can come home and find his family dead and think to himself that it was something he had been waiting for, so much so that it wasn't a surprise at all. Although his heart was pounding in his chest, and he was breathing rather quickly, to any viewer it would seem that he was merely surveying as ordinary a thing as a classroom, rather than a murder scene. But that was the world in which he lived, and Harry ignored the strange sense of despair and pain that stabbed through his heart, and turned instead to observe the two dead wizards. They had been caught unawares, it seemed, and had not even had time to remove their wands from their cloaks. Harry barely had time to wonder what they were even doing at his house, when the air was filled with cracking sounds, and Aurors and ministry officials appeared out of thin air. As they did so, Harry felt a strange surge of triumph that had nothing whatsoever to do with his emotions.

Harry noticed an Auror heading his way.

"Harry, I'm Alan Edwards. I'm an Auror with the Ministry. What happened here?"

"Death Eaters," Harry replied. The Auror paled as he saw the bodies of the two wizards. Within seconds the rest of the house was buzzing with activity as witched and wizards began to work.

"My cousin- he's dead too. He's in the dining room." Harry gestured back the way he had come.

"Why in Merlin's name were they here?" Alan asked, referring to the two wizards.

Harry shook his head in bewilderment.

"I have no idea. No one's ever been here before."

Harry was saved from answering further questions however, by the arrival of Dumbledore. He strode up to Harry and clasped his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" His voice was sharp.

"Yes," Harry replied. _No_. He pushed the thought away.

"Thankyou for looking after Harry, Alan. Harry will be coming with me now. If you wish to speak with him you may contact him through me."

"Now just wait a minute, Dumbledore. You can't just take him. We're in the middle of an investigation here!" Alan snapped. He was about to add more when he was interrupted by a cold voice.

"Ah, Albus, I thought I might find you here, coming to Potter's rescue."

Dumbledore's hand dropped from Harry's shoulder as the man approached.

"Lucius," Dumbledore greeted him calmly. Lucius Malfoy looked as regal as ever, nose held high and dressed in dark billowing robes.

"Dumbledore, I fail to see why you must be forever following Potter around," he sneered.

"And I, Lucius, fail to see why you are here at all," replied Dumbledore politely. Malfoy smiled coldly.

"I was simply alerted that there had been an… incident, shall we say, at the Potter residence. Naturally this raised my interest…" The Auror seemed to have had enough and turned to Dumbledore.

"If I may just take the boy for a moment…"

"No," said Dumbledore firmly.

Harry looked up in surprise.

"I'm afraid I must insist, Alan. It is no longer safe for Harry here."

"Oh no," said Malfoy smugly. "Oh no, no, no. I'm afraid _I_ must insist, Dumbledore. Coincidentally, this afternoon I received permission from our…recently departed Minister, to oversee any and all incidents relating to Harry Potter. As of today I, and my team, are officially the "Harry Potter taskforce," if you will. And it seems this matter needs to be investigated a little more thoroughly."

_Taskforce? What the hell was Malfoy going on about? And why wasn't he in jail?_

Harry's anger grew to an impossible level, and he fought to remain calm as he spoke.

"I believe I get a say in this," he said angrily, "as it is my life. As upsetting as this is, it's nothing I can't handle by myself, and I don't need _anyone_ telling me otherwise!"

Malfoy sneered down at him.

"You would do well to mind your manners, Potter. Unfortunately for you, suspects do not get the privilege of deciding anything."

"You think I did this?" Harry hissed. He let out a cynical chuckle. "I thought that was your job."

Dumbledore spoke up quickly.

"Harry, mind what you say. I will sort this out."

"No, Dumbledore," said Malfoy. "I will sort this out. There is still the matter of five dead bodies whether Potter is here or not, and he is most certainly safe with all of the Aurors running around. Now Edwards," he said, addressing the Auror, who was still looking annoyed, "I find the circumstances surrounding this case highly suspicious. Do you not find it strange that although Mr Potter claims that this atrocity was committed by Death Eaters, there is no sign of the Dark Mark, and nor does there seem to have been any kind of a struggle. Obviously the victims were sitting with someone they did not expect to kill them."

"That's all very well, Lucius, however we have only just begun our investigation. It could have been anyone, and I still have yet to hear Harry's story," Alan snapped.

"Very well. Let us hear it," said Dumbledore.

Harry silently fumed at his predicament.

"I had a fight with my Uncle, and I left the house. I came back and they were dead, and those two were here," said Harry, gesturing to the two wizards. "That's all."

"I find that hard to believe, Potter. After all, there are wards surrounding your house that went off only minutes ago. We arrived as soon as we could after that. Quite…unfortunate timing for you, if I do say so." Malfoy's voice left no misunderstanding as to what he thought about Harry.

"Well, there is only one way to prove that Harry is innocent, Lucius, and I'm sure you will agree to it. Harry, give me your wand," ordered Dumbledore.

"What?"

"It is a simple charm, Harry. You have seen it before. It will determine the last charm to be performed with your wand."

"Oh- yeah, right. Here."

Harry handed his wand to his headmaster and watched as he their two wands end to end.

"_Priori Incantatem_," he muttered.

An evil smile appeared on Malfoy's face as Harry's wand emitted a faint green flash and an echoed voice. Harry registered shock on Dumbledore's face.

"Harry?"

"I can explain! When I left, I dropped my wand in the hall before I left the house. Obviously whoever did this found it and used it!"

Harry realised he was quickly losing ground. Lucius Malfoy looked like Christmas had come early. He sneered.

"A likely story. Though no worse than your other tales, I suppose. Alan, I believe we have found our perpetrator."

Alan nodded decisively, his face ashen. Harry supposed he didn't look much better, as Alan stepped forward.

"Harry Potter, I hereby place you under arrest for the murder of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley Dursley, Percy Weasly, and Cornelius Fudge."

**A/N: Apologies if this chapter was a bit boring, but I needed it to get some of the facts out. **

**Chapter 3: Judgement**


	3. Judgement

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 3**

**Judgement**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**oOoOo**

Severus Snape, admittedly, had more regrets than most men, and this was overshadowed only by the surprising and rather sinister secrets he kept. Some of these secrets would have resulted in a great number of unpleasant situations, least of all his death.

In particular, he worried that the Dark Lord would become aware of the…delicate position he was in. It had been nearly a year since he had risen, 11 months and 16 days, to be exact, and 11 months since the wizarding world's saviour had been sentenced to Azkaban for a term equal to five life sentences. Snape's lip curled. That infernal Potter. He should have known. The Dark Lord had turned better wizards to his ways than that stupid boy. Still, Snape would have thought the boy would have had more sense. After that night, witches and wizards from all over the world had rebelled in outrage at the scandal suggested by the Daily Prophet. The Boy-Who-Lived became The-Boy-Who-Turned. Hope was lost for many.

He had seen Harry in custody before his trial. He had been pale and shaking. Not surprising, though. He was guarded by Dementors and Snape clearly remembered how they affected Potter. He had been standing with Dumbledore in front of Harry's cell, talking. At that point both had heard the evidence towards Harry, but they would not believe until they heard him utter the words himself.

Dumbledore had looked at Harry in disappointment and strode out of the room, but he had remained. Potter had looked up at him and spoken.

"Do you think I did it?"

Snape had looked at him, familiar sneer in place.

"I do not know, Potter," he had answered eventually.

And to this day that remained the case, despite having heard the words come from his mouth. He wouldn't have thought Potter capable of the Killing curse, at the very least but then again… he had changed after the death of Black.

He remembered all too clearly the reactions of Harry's friends. There had been an emergency order meeting, and all the whole Weasley family had been present.

He could hear Dumbledore's words as if he were still there.

"There has been a terrible incident. Harry has been arrested and charged with murder."

There were gasps and exclamation from the people present. His red-headed friend had spoken up.

"Harry wouldn't do that!"

"Who, Albus?" Molly had asked.

Dumbledore was still for a moment.

"His aunty, uncle and cousin, Cornelius Fudge, and Percy Weasley," he replied silently.

Molly had cried then, whether for Harry or Percy he wasn't sure. With disgust Snape focussed on the present.

It was no use thinking about what could have been, if Harry had been here to do his job and defeat the Dark Lord.

The trial had been an ordeal for everyone involved. Snape remembered clearly.

_Harry Potter was led in to the courtroom by two Dementors and deposited in the single chair in the centre of the court. He had had little contact with anyone he knew, save for Dumbledore and himself. The chains wrapped themselves around his wrists and ankles and he fidgeted uncomfortably before staring defiantly at the Acting Minister for Magic, Amelia bones. His faced betrayed no emotion, and Snape shivered at the likeness he drew with the Dark Lord. _

"_Mr Potter. You know why you are here?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You have been accused of using the Unforgivable curse in the murder of Cornelius Fudge, Percival Weasley, Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley. Do you deny these crimes?"_

"_Yes."_

_Amelia Bones stared down at him sternly before turning to the guard at the door. _

"_Bring the first witness."_

_People murmured in the stands as Lucius Malfoy strode calmly into the room and seated himself. _

"_Lucius Malfoy. You were one of the first on the scene on the day in question?"_

"_I was."_

"_And what did you see?"_

"_I saw Potter standing over the body of his relatives with his wand in his hand."_

"_Did he tell you why this was so?"_

"_He said he had come home to find them dead already. He had his wand out for protection. An obvious lie."_

_The questioning had gone on for some time, but finally the last witness arrived. _

"_Albus Dumbledore. You know Harry Potter quite well. Do you believe he is innocent?"_

"_I do not believe Harry would kill his family, or anyone else."_

_Harry had looked at Dumbledore, slight shock evident on his face. Amelia bones looked as though she was unsure as to whether she should pursue Dumbledore's half answer. _

"_You went to the Dursley residence to collect Potter on the night in question, did you not?"_

"_I did," Dumbledore answered quietly, glasses glinting in the light. _

"_What did you find?"_

"_Harry was there with an Auror from the Ministry, Alan Edwards. I talked to Harry and asked him what had happened."_

"_Did you find his story to be true?"_

"_Not all of it."_

_Harry had paled then. It seemed he knew what his fate would be. Whispering broke out, but Dumbledore spoke again. _

"_That is not to say Harry lied."_

"_Harry maintains that he did not have his wand when the killings took place. However, his wand was used in the killings."_

_The whispers were louder this time. _

"_How do you know this?" _

"_Coincidentally, it was Lucius Malfoy who suggested it. As you know, there are ways to identify the previous charm performed by a wand. When this was applied to Harry's wand, it was evident that it was his wand that had been used."_

"_You saw the killing curse?"_

"_Yes."_

_Eventually the time had come, and a strong veritaserum had been administered to Potter. The witches and wizards had been tense, leaning forward silently in their seats. _

_Amelia Bones began her questioning. _

"_Are you Harry Potter?"_

"_Yes." His voice was rough and loud. _

"_On the night of June the 19th, did you use an Unforgivable, the Killing curse?"_

_Around the court, witches and wizards waited intently for his reply, none more so than those who knew him. _

"_Yes."_

_Bones' voice grew cold. _

"_Did you murder your aunty, uncle and cousin?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And are you responsible for the murders of Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, and his assistant, Percival Weasley?"_

"_Yes."_

That was the last anyone had seen Harry Potter, as he was led out of the room by two Dementors. After the questioning and the sentencing, people had started crying. Granger had been sitting silently, tears running down her cheeks. Weasley was sitting next to her, pale and stunned. Molly Weasley was crying on Albus Dumbledore's shoulder.

Harry's guilt confirmed some people's suspicions that he had been twisted by the attack on him as a child, and led others to question whether the return of the Dark Lord was really true.

It was the worst thing that could have happened.

But Snape had more important things to worry about now. He worried that the Dark Lord suspected him, and feared for the safety of the one person he truly cared about.

The one thing that had originally confirmed his belief in Potter's guilt was the fact that, if it had been Death Eaters that were responsible, he surely would have heard something. But he hadn't, and had told Dumbledore the same thing.

What worried him now was that the Dark Lord had not told him anything for several months now, while other Death Eaters seemed busy. If Voldemort had orchestrated the murders, he might not have heard anything about it. It had been bad enough finding out about the release of Malfoy. No doubt he spun some lie to his beloved Minister. He supposed that it could have been worse. At least only one Death Eater had escaped imprisonment.

The magical world had lost a lot of hope with the fall of Harry Potter, and the Dark Lord was making the most of it. There was to be another meeting tonight. As a result, his concentration was just about zero. With a sigh, he pushed away the exams he had been intent on marking and went to get a drink with plenty of alcohol.

**oOoOo**

The Order meeting that night was a long one. Snape, as usual, stood in the shadows at the back of the room. Over the past few months, Grimmauld place had become quite busy. Remus Lupin was the designated 'house keeper,' and spent most of his time organising things. Occasionally he would be required to travel, but most of the time he could be found haunting the study in the Black house.

Today was no different, and it had been, unfortunately, he who greeted Snape at the front door. He was guided quietly past that infernal portrait of Black's decrepit mother and into the dining room, where most of the Order were already seated.

He went directly to his usual place just in time to see Dumbledore enter the room. Silence fell immediately.

"Good evening everyone. We have much to get through tonight, so I would appreciate your cooperation. As you know, as of late there has been an uprise in activity relating to Voldemort, We don't know why there has suddenly been an up-step in his movements, however this is the busiest he has been since he has risen."

"But it's been a year, and there's hardly been any deaths," said an Auror. "Is he really as strong as we think he is?"

_Idiot_, thought Snape.

"The Dark Lord is the strongest he has ever been," he said. "He is merely biding his time. He is waiting for something; what, I do not know."

"Thankyou, Severus," said Dumbledore. "Have you heard anything else?"

"No. Either the Dark Lord has little planned, or he suspects someone is a traitor. He no longer talks openly at meetings. If he requires something done he summons only those he wishes to be involved."

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"It is as I thought. I fear something important may be brewing. Voldemort is guarding his secrets closely this time, something that allowed us an advantage that we do not have this time around."

He was about to say more when Snape clutched his arm in pain.

He looked to Dumbledore.

"I must go. I will return here as soon as the meeting."

Snape ignored the looks given to him by some of the wizards in the room. He knew certain members did not trust him. He swept from the room, preparing himself for another draining encounter with the Dark Lord.

**oOoOo**

Such was the cause of one of the longest meetings of the Order of the Phoenix, and little did they know it was to be a turning point in the events of the war. Some hours after he had left, Snape burst into the room, face pale and shining with sweat.

"There is to be an attack tomorrow."

"Where?" Dumbledore questioned him instantly.

"Azkaban Prison."

Arthur Weasley spoke up.

"An attack or a jail break?"

"It seems the Dark Lord is no longer content with Harry Potter being locked up in Azkaban. He wishes for his death."

There was utter silence in the room.

That name had not been spoken out loud since that fateful night 11 months ago.

Dumbledore broke the stillness, commanding as ever.

"Very well. We will need Aurors ready to apprehend any Death Eaters that attempt to get into Azkaban. I will require at least two, as well as another Order member to guard Harry's cell."

At his words objections broke out.

"Why bother, Dumbledore. The boy is a murderer. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants to kill him, let him do it!"

Dumbledore let the angry whispers run their course before speaking again.

"It does not matter. We have a duty to do good, and if that means preventing the death of a murderer it should not matter. It will be a good opportunity to do some damage to Voldemort's ranks."

Several people nodded in silent agreement before Remus Lupin spoke.

"I will guard Harry," he said stonily.

"As will I," said Tonks.

Snape rolled his eyes. Damn sentimental fools. But, if they wanted to put their lives at risk, that was their own choice.

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 4: Serpents and Secrets**


	4. Serpents and Secrets

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 4**

**Serpents and Secrets**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**oOoOo**

The battle was harsh. From the moment it began to the moment it ended, everyone present knew that it marked a turning point in the war, as the first open battle between the two sides. Fortunately, there had been no fatalities for the Order; unfortunately, the same had been true of Lord Voldemort's allies. No fatalities, but it had been a clear win to the Order. They had caught a Death Eater.

How ironic, Snape thought. In just a few days, the one who had returned Voldemort to the physical world would aid in his destruction. Hopefully.

His trial was to be strictly before the Wizengamot, no reporters, no viewers. He and Remus Lupin would be there as witnesses.

Peter Pettigrew was not one to stand up to authority figures. He had started spouting secrets the second Minister Bones looked at him. Still, Veritaserum was necessary in the end.

"Peter Pettigrew," Bones had begun, "you are accused of being a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Is this true?"

"I am a follower of the Dark Lord," the chubby, pale man had whimpered.

"Did you knowingly return said Lord to his physical form, therefore initiating the second rising?"

"Yes."

"What other crimes have you committed?"

"I have aided other followers of the Dark Lord in the torture and murder of muggles and mud-bloods. I betrayed Lily and James Potter's whereabouts to the Dark Lord, as their Secret Keeper."

Outraged voices interrupted him. Amelia Bones spoke again.

"Sirius Black was innocent?"

"Yes. When he cornered me in the Muggle district, I blew up the street and escaped in my rat form. I am an unregistered animagus."

Bones began to speak again, but Pettigrew spoke over her.

"I have stolen valuable information from the Ministry of Magic, for use by the Dark Lord. I have used Unforgivables against wizards who do not follow him, and I helped to frame Harry Potter."

**oOoOo**

In a cell a thousand miles away, The-Boy-Who-Lived jerked awake as pain seared through his scar. I had been many months since he had felt negative emotions through his link with Voldemort. Something good must have happened. But why should he care. He wasn't a part of that world anymore, maybe he never would be.

Why then, did he cling to that small sliver of hope?

_Knowing I was innocent kept me sane._

Harry remembered Sirius words, and now he fully appreciated what they meant. But what happened when you started to doubt your innocence? He had replayed the events of that night so many times he was no longer sure that he hadn't done it. It didn't matter now, anyway. Voldemort could be as happy or unhappy as he liked, and he was still a murderer.

Azkaban was beyond words to describe. It was perpetually darkness, coldness, fear, all rolled into one. Harry did little except lean against the wall, staring straight ahead, or laying sprawled unconscious on the floor. As the pain in his head subsided, he reverted to the former, scrunched up in a useless attempt to repel the cold.

Harry had long since accepted the fact that this was his life. His friends had betrayed him, or had he betrayed them? When he had first come here he had believed that they betrayed him, but now he wasn't so sure.

And it still did not matter. The thoughts went round and round, always winding up in the same place. Whether in Azkaban or not, he would die alone and in pain.

It was his destiny.

**oOoOo**

Snape stared at Pettigrew in shock. Silence reigned in the large room.

An insane smile spread on Pettigrew's face. He laughed. It rolled up through the silence, echoing off the walls, falling on deaf ears.

"SILENCE!" Minister Bones yelled. He continued to laugh.

"Silence! I hereby announce the innocence of Sirius Black. I announce the innocence of Harry Potter, and order his immediate release from Azkaban Prison."

The war began in earnest.

**oOoOo**

Harry shivered. Voldemort had been here just days ago. He had felt him, stronger than ever. He was unsure of whether he would rather be in Azkaban or have to face him.

Memories from his previous meetings with Voldemort rushed through his head, concluding with his vague recollection of his parent's deaths. It was no less painful than the first time he had remembered it, though it had less of an effect on him now. But he would not cry. He had never cried, not since that day he had learned of his history. Dark thoughts flew through his head constantly, as they had since he came here. Everyday the fight to stay sane became harder, and he wondered how Sirius had managed for so long.

Today was a good day, though. Most times he wasn't capable of thinking of others. He drowned in the misery of his own life until unconsciousness claimed him, or until he was given a reprieve by a vision of Voldemort. Harry was brought out of his musings by footsteps heading in his direction, and with a coarse grating sound, a key tuned in the lock and his door opened.

"Harry?"

**oOoOo**

At his name, the boy had turned his head slowly towards them, and they had been met by dead green eyes that held none of the emotion they once had.

Snape stood to the back of the delegation that had been sent to retrieve him, but he could see nonetheless. The Auror who had been on duty stepped away and Dumbledore took his place. Snape saw Harry look away again.

It hit him then. The boy didn't care anymore. He had lost all faith in the world he had once known.

"Harry?" Dumbledore tried again.

He didn't answer.

Snape wondered if his mind was still intact. A year in Azkaban, for an innocent fifteen year old, and considering all the things he had seen in his short life, it was highly unlikely he would escape unscathed.

"Albus, just stun him and take him back to Hogwarts if he's not capable of walking on his own," Snape snapped.

"We may have to," said the old man softly.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: I think this chapter was a bit disjointed, but I detest stories that have long chapters with lots of talk and no actionJ. **

**Chapter 5: A Necessary Evil**


	5. A Necessary Evil

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 5**

**A Necessary Evil**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**oOoOo**

The sun was shining. Harry wondered how he could ever have taken such a thing for granted.

The clean, fresh air was a welcome change from the decaying stench of his cell. _His_ cell. How sad that he had come to think of it as his own. Harry opened his eyes to see the Hogwarts hospital wing. The soft white sheets were tucked in around him and a glass of water sat on the table by his bed.

Sitting up, he took a sip. The sweet water trickled down his sore throat. He had not tasted clean water for- how long had it been? He looked down at his wrist and saw that he no longer wore the heavy metal band that identified him as a criminal. He rubbed his wrist as the memory of when it had been placed on him flashed in his mind.

_A man in plain black robes strode up to Harry and began talking, but Harry wasn't listening. He was focussed on the crowd out in the court room, whom he could hear through the wooden door. He looked down as something cold closed around his wrist and realised what it was. His heart began beating faster. _

_A moment later he was led out to the chair, a hundred people staring down at him. There were the Weasleys, Hermione, and Dumbledore in the front row. Behind them were a few of his teachers and a pale, dark-haired girl. Harry barely had time to wonder who she was before a woman began speaking to him. Harry vaguely recognised her as someone Bones. _

Harry shook his head to clear the unpleasant thoughts away. He wondered why he had been released. Maybe they needed him to kill Voldemort. He snorted. Well if that was the case they could find someone else. He wasn't going to do their dirty work any more.

Harry swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Spotting a spare set of robes hanging over a chair, he pulled them on. There didn't seem to be anyone in the room, and Harry decided he wanted to go for a walk. He walked barefoot to the door and opened it carefully. There was no one in the corridor.

Harry made his way down to the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling was a welcome sight.

It was outside the Great Hall that Harry first ran into someone, and he realised that it must be the holidays, as there were no students around. He tried to shrink back into the shadows, but the man caught site of him.

"Potter!" His voice was just a sour as usual.

Harry stared at him, not answering, but stepped forward.

"What are you doing out here?"

Harry contemplated his answer before replying.

When he spoke, his voice was raspy. How long was it since he'd used it?

"I've no wish to speak to you, Snape."

He made to open the door, but Snape moved in front of him.

"Potter, you should be resting, not going outside."

Snape noticed the lack of expression on Harry's face and scowled. Potter was not one to hide his emotions. His eyes were dull and he was awfully skinny.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry looked at him, somewhat surprised.

"What do you think?" he asked calmly.

"I don't know Potter. I've never been in Azkaban before."

"How long?" Harry said abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"How long was I in there?"

"Just over a year. The school year ended two weeks ago."

"A year…" he said softly.

"Yes, Potter, and I believe I asked how you felt. Come now, this is important."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it important?"

"Because you are not well, Potter! Now stop playing games, or I shall take you straight back to the hospital wing!"

Snape realised with a start what Harry was referring to. Surely the well-being of a murderer didn't matter.

"You should know that you have been cleared of all charges. I will let the Headmaster explain."

Harry nodded slightly.

"I feel fine. I know where the Headmaster's office is."

Harry turned and walked back through the Great Hall, leaving Snape standing there.

_Liar_, thought Snape. Potter was not fine.

**oOoOo**

Harry stood in front of the stone gargoyle, prolonging the moment when he would have to face Dumbledore.

"Fizzing Whizbee…"

"Chocolate Frog…"

"Er…Sherbet Toffees…"

The statue sprang to the side and Harry reluctantly stepped onto the sliding staircase.

It was all too soon that he stood in front of the doors leading to Dumbledore's office. Hesitantly he knocked on the door.

"Enter," came his voice from inside.

Harry slipped through the doorway to see Albus Dumbledore at his desk, writing what appeared to be a letter.

Harry stood there until Dumbledore looked up.

"Harry!" He said with a start. He stood up and gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Harry reluctantly obeyed.

"You came here on your own?"

"Yes. I woke up and decided to go for a walk. Snape caught me."

"Professor Snape, Harry."

Harry turned fierce green eyes on Dumbledore.

"Does it really matter? I spend a _year_ in Azkaban and all you can say to me is that?" Harry fumed.

"Professor Snape deserves proper respect for all he's done, Harry."

Harry couldn't believe it.

"Like the respect he shows me? All he's done? I suppose what I have done pales in comparison, then."

"No, Harry. Nobody should have to go through what you have."

"You didn't believe me. No one did. You could have saved me from that, but you spoke against me!"

"That is true," said Dumbledore quietly.

"So why am I out now?"

"A few weeks ago there was an attack on Azkaban. Lord Voldemort wished for you to be dead. We caught a Death Eater who revealed that he had helped to frame you."

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

Harry drew in a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"What about Sirius? Is his name cleared too?"

"It is. If he were alive today, he would be a free man."

_Fool! It's his fault Sirius is dead and he has the nerve to say that! _

Harry looked away.

"There is one other thing," said Dumbledore.

"After you went to Azkaban, we found Sirius' will. He left most of his assets to you and Remus Lupin. I believe the Black fortune was quite extensive."

Harry nodded and got up to leave.

"Harry, you will be staying here at Hogwarts from now on. You may stay in Gryffindor tower. We will sort out other issues later."

Harry nodded and left the room. Dumbledore had implied just what Harry had been thinking. He had nowhere else to go.

Once free of the tyranny of Dumbledore's office, Harry breathed deeply. He needed to get out. He needed freedom. He needed… something. He felt empty inside. His life was one big game, and he was a pawn. He could certainly be sacrificed, that he now knew.

Slowly he made his way up to Gryffindor tower. With a start he realised he didn't know the password, but the Fat Lady let him in without it, telling him they didn't need passwords when there were no students. It was just as he remembered it; red and gold in all its glory. He did not belong here.

Surrounded by the strong, vibrant colours he had once been so proud of, he felt weak, downtrodden. With a start he remembered the promise he had made to himself so long ago. Did that count now? Could he really defy Dumbledore, who virtually controlled every aspect of his life? Azkaban, he realised, had repercussions that would carry on long into the future. He had missed a year of schooling. When would he catch up? Where were his belongings? His photo album, the one thing he treasured above all others, must be somewhere.

Harry turned and pushed the portrait open so fast the Fat Lady screamed, and he could hear her yelling after him until he reached the next floor. He wondered what was happening in the world. He had lost a year of his life, and again, it came down to Voldemort.

_You have love, Harry. It is something that Voldemort cannot understand. _

Harry gave a mocking laugh.

_Yeah right. _

Love wasn't going to defeat the Dark Lord. Love wasn't powerful. It wasn't love that had made him this way. Dumbledore may care about him, he wasn't sure, but he saw his way of life as a necessary evil. It wasn't love he needed; it was something far more powerful. Harry cursed the world for what it had given him, and realised the entirety of the change Azkaban, or something else, had wrought in him.

_You taught me to hate. _

**oOoOo**

**Chapter 6: New Beginnings**

**A/**


	6. New Beginnings

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 6**

**New Beginnings**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**oOoOo**

Snape slowly stirred the Wolfsbane, counting methodically. It was nearly done and he could finish this tedious routine and move on to the next cursed task. He mused on his meeting with Potter. The boy had been…different. Well, of course he was, but there was something inexplicable about the way he now carried himself; with determination, but deep sorrow.

He knew he had to talk to him sooner or later. Snape himself had gone through a time when he had lost faith in what he was doing. He knew the one thing that had kept him going during those times and he fought to protect it. He fought to protect what was rightfully his, and what no man should go without. Men are built for many things, but loneliness is not one of them.

Severus Snape fought, because he had not always been alone.

**oOoOo**

"Severus, as you are the only teacher here for the next few weeks, I must stress the importance of you keeping an eye on Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I'm well aware of my duties as a teacher, Albus. The boy will be perfectly fine."

Dumbledore nodded calmly.

"I accept your judgment Severus, however I feel that some company would be beneficial."

Snape stared at Dumbledore.

"Not you of course," said Dumbledore. "You are not a babysitter but…"

"Absolutely not! I will not have that boy associating with my-"

"I dare say they will meet each other eventually, if they are both living in the castle, Severus. You can't stop it."

"I can and I will, Dumbledore. The boy is a danger. Who knows if he's right in the head anymore?"

"He spoke to me perfectly rationally this afternoon, Severus."

"And he to me, but he'd _changed_ Dumbledore."

Dumbledore bowed his head in regret.

"Yes. He has."

A third voice entered the conversation and the two men looked to the fireplace, where a head sat in the flames.

"Albus!"

"Good evening, Molly."

"Albus, is Harry all right?" Her face was pale. "When can we come and see him?"

Dumbledore looked sad.

"Molly, I think it is best if Harry is left alone for the time being. He is fine, but it is in his best interests if he is left to sort things out for himself. Maybe in a few weeks…"

"Of course, Albus," said Molly, disappointed. "Give him our best."

And with that he was gone.

"You lied to her. Or to me," Snape said.

"It had to be done. Harry is not ready to face the people who left him."

Snape looked at Dumbledore, incredulity clouding his features.

_You left him. We all left him. _

"Harry needs company, but I think he needs to find it as he wishes, and in whom he wishes."

Snape reluctantly nodded his agreement.

**oOoOo**

Harry traipsed down to the entrance hall for the second time that day and wondered where to go. Abruptly he turned right and started walking. Indecisiveness was not good. He would need to overcome that particular weakness. With a start he realised where he was. Without thinking, he entered the girl's bathroom and stood in front of the sink that didn't work.

He had dreamt about this place so many times over the past year that he knew it would be permanently etched into his memories for years to come. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was so inconspicuous he was surprised they had ever managed to find it. He wished he never had found it, never had that experience. But then Ginny wouldn't be alive today.

"Open," he hissed. The black hole gaped in front of him again. He wasn't quite sure why he was doing this. Curiosity maybe. Surely Salazar Slytherin had built the Chamber for something more than housing a Basilisk. Harry slowly climbed into the pipe, preparing for what he was about to do. It was a stupid idea really, but what else was he to do? He needed something to occupy his time.

He took a deep breath and let himself go. At the bottom of the black tube, Harry looked around and swore. It was pitch black. He swore again. He had no wand. He swore again when he remembered how they had gotten out last time. Harry decided not to move from where he was. After a few minutes he decided he'd made a stupid mistake and resolutely determined to think logically.

No one knew where he was. As far as he knew the only ones in the castle were Snape and Dumbledore. Harry felt a shiver run through him. He could have sworn he felt a breeze. Not wind- but something disturbed the air down here. There was a sense of power in the air, and Harry stifled the urge to panic. A thought came to Harry. The entrance through the girl's bathroom couldn't be the only entrance to the Chamber. After all, what great wizard would want to slide down a filthy pipe? Somewhat reassured, Harry turned his thoughts to the more immediate problem. Light.

Surely there must be a light source down here. But if there wasn't… Harry reached out his hand to find the wall, and its solid strength gave him some comfort.

"Lights!" He hissed. Nothing happened. His heart skipped a beat as he realised he had still spoken in Parseltongue. He clamped his mouth shut and determined not to say anything more.

Harry was getting desperate. He held out his left hand and concentrated on where he thought it might be. Desperately he wished for light, and focussed all his energy on producing it. He had managed magic before without a wand, when he had needed it desperately. Surely he could do it again now. Nothing happened. Frustrated, Harry punched the wall. It hurt. Anger swelled up inside him, and suddenly light flared on his hand. It was so bright he could barely look at it, but it lit up the whole room.

Harry looked around slowly, remembering that he must be beneath the lake. Water dripped slowly down the slime covered walls. He began down the tunnel. His footsteps echoed loudly of the circular walls until he came to the rock fall that had occurred nearly four, no, five years ago. He climbed over it, wincing as a particularly large boulder gave way under his feet and crashed to the floor, coming to rest some distance from the base of the rock fall.

He continued on his way and came to the flat stone wall decorated with snakes.

"Open," he hissed.

It slid eerily away into a gap in the wall.

The chamber was revealed to him again, just as he remembered it. The pillars, decorated with twisting, jewel-eyed snakes loomed up in the darkness, and he wondered again why he had come here. It was a foolish idea, but he felt compelled to go on, drawn to the statue at the far end of the chamber. He stood at the base of it, in the same place Ginny Weasley had lain unconscious, wondering if it was a likeness of Salazar Slytherin. His stone robes brushed the floor and a pendant hung around his neck.

He remembered Tom Riddle's words and repeated them.

"Speak to me, Salazar Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"

The air was oppressingly still. A loud, echoing voice permeated the quiet.

"Only those who have the blood of Slytherin running in their veins may speak to me. Only they may enter the chamber. You have proven yourself worthy."

High above Harry's head, the pendant loosened from the statues neck and fell to the floor with a resounding ring. Harry picked it up and saw that it was not stone, like the statue, but a dull, tarnished metal. He polished it one-handed on his robes and it glinted in the light. Emerald eyes glinted up from a silver serpent, twisted into an ornate design.

He realised with a start that this was something that Tom Riddle had not found- it had lain unmoved, Harry assumed, since Salazar Slytherin himself had put it there.

_Only those who have the blood of Slytherin running in their veins may speak to me._

Was his ability to speak Parseltongue because Voldemort had marked him, or was Salazar Slytherin really one of his ancestors?

Harry put the thought from his mind. He didn't want to be related to Voldemort or Slytherin.

_You would have done well in Slytherin. _

The Sorting Hat's words flashed in his mind. Maybe he would have. Maybe he _should_ have.

Harry shook his head and turned. Surveying the large room, Harry wondered what secrets the chamber held, what secrets it had been named for. He turned around again, looking for any clues. Finding none, he walked right around the chamber until he returned to the statue. The statue was the only thing in the chamber. There must be something. Harry studied the statue, following the long beard down to the floor. And there he saw it. Cleverly hidden in the carved etchings on the beard, Harry saw a familiar indent. The pendant fit perfectly. The moment he slotted it into the indent, the floor in front of him dissolved. Looking down, he saw a flight of steps leading down into darkness. He removed the pendant from the stone and descended the steps.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Hey! My chapters are getting a bit longer. I enjoyed writing this one so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Reviews are appreciated :)**

**Chapter 7: The Serpent's Lair**


	7. The Serpent's Lair

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 7**

**The Serpent's Lair**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**oOoOo**

Harry's jaw dropped as he saw the room beyond the darkness. It was like he had walked into a huge manor. He stood on a balcony, overlooking a second floor below him. On the other side of the room, stairs led down to the next level, and a path led around the gap in the floor. Doors led of in all directions from both floors, and felt excitement bubble up inside him. He noticed that the walls were not wet like the rest of the chamber. He figured Slytherin must have at one time put some kind of charm on the place to keep it clean and dry.

The floor beneath his feet was not stone, but a rich, dark wood, which surprised him. He felt the smooth banister and looked down into the room below. It seemed to be a room for nothing in particular, merely a connection point for all the other rooms. Harry had seen houses this big in the muggle world, and again he wondered how one person could possibly need so much room, or accumulate enough things to fill it up.

Harry smiled to himself. This was something that was his, something no one could take away from him. He looked down at the pendant in his hand and wondered if it was the crest of Slytherin. This room was obviously Slytherin in ownership- grand and huge, the marks of someone who wanted more than they needed. Harry walked to the other side and went down to the next floor, the carpet on the stairs muffling his steps.

He saw that the wall under which he had been standing before held what appeared to be a library, and it was huge. Harry shook his head in amusement. He knew one person who would love it down here. He banished the though from his head. He didn't want to think about his friends now. He looked around. Archways branched of into rooms on all four sides. Choosing one to the left of the library, he went through it and found himself in a bedroom. It was the biggest one he had ever seen. A double bed sat in the centre, green and black drapes hanging from four posts. Tables around the walls held all manner of interesting objects, and Harry tentatively picked one up. It was a curious silver instrument with no obvious purpose. Harry placed it carefully down.

He realised with a start he should probably get back to the castle before he was missed. He was starting to feel tired, too. Maybe the light was using a lot of his energy. He needed to find a way out soon. He went back to the sitting room that he had first been in and looked for any obvious ways out. There were none. Sighing, he tightened his grip on the pendant and began looking.

_I need to get back to Hogwarts,_ he thought.

And he was. He blinked in surprise and looked around. He was in the dungeons. How had he done that? He looked down at the pendant in his hand, and the light in the other. Maybe the pendant was some kind of portkey, designed by Slytherin solely for the purpose of entering the Chamber of Secrets. Harry closed his left palm and the light disappeared. He noticed a door to his left and noticed it was Snape's office. He started as a figure walked out of it. Snape. Great, just what he needed. He stood still, hoping Snape would go the other way, but he didn't.

"Potter!" he said in surprise.

Harry moved the pendant out of sight.

"What are you doing down here?"

"Uh… walking."

Snape looked at him sharply.

"Have you been walking since you left the hospital wing? You need to rest."

"I'm fine," Harry said quietly.

"You are not fine, Potter. I will no have this argument with you again. You will return to the hospital wing for a check-up with Madam Pomfrey, and I daresay she will let you go, however willingly. Then you may go to the Great Hall for dinner. The teachers that are here eat together at seven. You may sit at the head table with us."

"I uh… I think I might just eat… somewhere else," Harry said haltingly.

"Very well."

With that, Snape walked past him and disappeared around a corner.

Harry was surprised. Snape had been almost nice to him.

Harry found his way back to the Great Hall and headed for the hospital wing to get it over and done with. Madam Pomfrey fussed over him, saying what a poor boy he was, and finally let him go with a stern lecture about getting plenty of sleep. Harry doubted that would happen. He had too many nightmares these days to sleep well.

Harry made his way slowly to the kitchens. He definitely didn't want to sit and talk with whatever teachers were in the castle. He reached the painting of the bowl of fruit and was about to tickle the pear, when someone spoke to him.

"Who are you?"

Harry spun around.

"Oh," said the voice again, "sorry."

Harry recognised her as the girl from the trial, who had been sitting in the row with the teachers.

"Uh, hi," he mumbled. "I take it you already know who I am, then."

The girl gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Yes. I'm sorry, I just didn't expect to meet anyone here."

"Neither did I," Harry replied, raising an eyebrow. "I was just coming to get some food. I didn't fancy eating with all the teachers."

"No, I don't expect you would. I don't often. I was coming to get some dinner as well. Shall we go in?"

"Uh, yeah, okay."

He tickled the pear and pulled the door opened when it turned into a handle. Immediately upon entering, they were swarmed with house elves, chattering excitedly. They plied copious amounts of food upon them and they were bowed out of the kitchen.

"May I eat with you? It's just, it's been really boring these holidays with nobody to talk to except teachers," she said. Harry wanted to refuse, but grudgingly decided it would be rude.

"Yeah, sure. I didn't catch your name, sorry."

"Oh! Katherine De Lauer. But call me Katie, everyone does."

They found a place to sit and eat there dinner.

"So, are you a student here?"

"Yes. I'm in seventh year when school starts again."

Harry frowned.

"Me too. Did you transfer here?"

"Yes. I started sixth year here."

"What house are you in?" Harry asked.

"Slytherin."

Harry was surprised.

"What?" she asked.

Harry gave a wry grin.

"Slytherins don't normally like to talk to me, that's all."

"Oh well, you know, we're not all that bad," she paused for a moment. "Well, actually, that's a lie. Being in Slytherin is horrible. The girls are horrible. The guys are even worse."

"The why are you in there?" Harry asked curiously.

"My father was in Slytherin. I guess it runs in the family." She shrugged apologetically.

There was silence for a moment. Harry thought she was not too bad, for a Slytherin.

"Well you know, if we keep it quiet, you could hang out with the Gryffindors sometimes."

"Your friends won't mind?"

Harry looked away quickly.

"I don't have any friends. I lost them all a year ago."

Katie looked at him in concern.

"You don't mean that, do you?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure about anything any more. They all believed it when I was sent to Azkaban."

"They believed what came out of your own mouth, Harry," Katie said softly. "I was there. I heard it too."

Harry looked down. He had to admit she had a point.

"It still… hurts, that no one had that faith in me. Even Dumbledore pretty much said I lied."

She looked at him, but her gaze held no sympathy. Harry was glad for that.

"I don't really want to talk about it," he said suddenly. "So why are you here, on the holidays anyway?"

She looked somewhat uncomfortable at the topic.

"Uh, my father teaches here, and he lives here, so I have to stay here as well."

Harry was surprised at that.

"Is he a new teacher? What's he teach?"

"Potions."

"Are you serious?" Harry burst out.

Katie looked upset.

"I'm sorry. It's just a surprise. Your last name is-"

"Not my real name," Katie said. "Well, actually it's my mother's last name. My father thought it would be safer for me if people didn't know I was his daughter."

She paled for a second.

"You can't tell anyone!" she warned.

"I can keep secrets," said Harry honestly. "I've got plenty of my own."

"Tell me one," Katie said.

Harry hadn't expected that.

"Uh- do I have to?"

"Yes," she replied firmly.

"Uh- okay. Um, I'm a Parseltongue."

Harry thought it would be over, but Katie was shaking her head.

"Nope, heard that one."

"From who?"

She waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, one of the Slytherins."

"Oh. Let me think then."

_I've just opened the Chamber of Secrets again. _

_I have visions of Voldemort. _

_I have to kill or be killed. _

"All right. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone."

She nodded.

"At the end of fifth year, my god-father died. I inherited his estate."

"You inherited the Black estate?" She was impressed.

"Yup."

"That's a pretty good secret. I'll let you off easy. This time."

She grinned and stood up. Harry stood up beside her and they took their plates back to the kitchen. Harry decided he had enjoyed spending time with someone who wasn't judging him or feeling sorry for him. If there were other people who felt the same way, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

The decided to go to the library, and play a game of chess before bed. They had only just sat down however, when Snape strode up to them.

"Hello, father," Katie smiled.

"Hello, Katherine," he said, before turning his attention to Harry.

Harry still found the idea of Snape being a father slightly strange.

"Potter, your belongings have arrived and been sent to Gryffindor tower. I believe the headmaster has compiled a list of the work you missed out on whilst away. He thinks it would be best if you continued no in seventh year, however behind you may be."

"Uh- thanks sir. Do you know what subjects I'll be doing?"

"That is up to you to choose. I must go now. I have things to do." He turned to Katie. "I'll see you later?"

"Katie nodded her assent.

"Yes."

Snape left the room, leaving Harry with many thoughts.

**oOoOo**

That night, Harry returned to Gryffindor tower in a relatively good mood. He had managed to forget, for a few minutes, the events of the last year. But as he changed into his pyjamas and lay in his bed, they all came rushing back. His mind drifted to the Chamber of Secrets and he picked up the pendant from his side table. He rubbed the smooth silver as he recalled his first time in the chamber.

"_She won't wake up."_

"_It won't come until it's called."_

"_Lord Voldemort is my past, present and future."_

"_Where not so different, Harry Potter. Both orphans, raised by muggles. We even look something alike."_

Harry wondered if he really was related to Tom Riddle, or Salazar Slytherin. They did look similar after all, and he could speak Parseltongue. He didn't know anything about his father's family after all, and resolved to find out more. He placed the pendant gently back on the side table and sat up. He couldn't sleep. He hadn't bothered to look at his things when he came in, but he now opened his trunk and found his wand. Pulling his robes over his head, he left the dormitory. It was only just past ten, he guessed. It was holidays; surely they wouldn't mind him wandering around.

Harry was drawn to the dungeons, and hurried past Snape's office before he could be seen. He had never explored down here before, but there didn't seem to be anything to see. Bare stone walls stretched in every direction, branching off time and time again. In one dark room he saw chains hanging fro the walls, and in another, what appeared to be blood stained the floor. It was cold down here. Harry shivered and turned back, thinking where else he could go.

He stifled a groan as he saw Snape again. Couldn't the overgrown bat just keep out of his way?

"What are you doing down here again, Potter?"

"Walking."

"It is late."

"I couldn't sleep."

Snape didn't reply for a moment.

"Have you seen Madam Pomfrey?"

"I don't need to see Madam Pomfrey."

Snape gave a sigh. Damn stubborn boy. He pointed to his office.

"In."

Harry grudgingly obeyed, and sat in the chair in front of Snape's desk. Snape sat in front of him a stared at him shrewdly.

"I think it would benefit you to talk about how you are feeling," said Snape at last.

"I don't," Harry shot back.

Snape was losing his temper rapidly.

"Potter, you must feel something about what happened," he said.

"Of course I do," Harry snapped back, "but I sure don't need to talk to you about it!"

"Why not?"

"Because you wouldn't understand. No one can understand."

"Potter, you are not the only person who has had a rough life. Do not think you are special because your mother died to protect you."

"No!" Harry, said, jumping up. "That's just it. Because there's stuff you don't know, and you can't tell me how I should feel about it until you've heard everything!"

"Sit down, Potter. Can you not be an adult for five minutes?"

"I haven't been a child for many years, Professor. I never had a chance. And nothing I say to you is going to change that."

"I am aware of that Potter, but you are not the only one with a dark past. I can help you, Dumbledore can help you. Now sit down."

Harry sat, fuming. He didn't want to be having this conversation, and told Snape so.

Snape ignored him.

"You do not have the largest burden to carry in this war. You-"

"I do."

"You what?"

"I do have the largest burden, Professor," said Harry, looking him in the eye.

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter. Far more people will have more to do with this war than you will."

"No, _sir_. There are things you don't know. I've said it before. I am at the centre of this war, whether I like it or not. You compare yourself to me and say you've gone through just as much and more, but it's not true!"

"You have no idea what I have gone through!" Snape hissed.

"Then tell me, so I can feel better about my pathetic life that you say isn't so bad! Tell me!"

He was on his feet again.

"I do not have to tell you my personal-"

"Tell me why _your_ life was so bad that you had to join Voldemort! Tell me what terrible things you did, and what people did to you, that made you so damned bitter! Tell me why Dumbledore believes you're really on our side!" Harry yelled. Snape had gone pale. "You have no right to tell me how my life is when you haven't lived it! You have no right, when our reasons for doing what we did are completely different! Because you have no idea what it is like to know that you, and only you can save the world, because of something some batty old witch said before you were even born!"

Harry knew he was raving, but it felt better than having to tell Snape his feelings.

"And _that_ is the difference between you and me, Professor. You had a _choice_."

"What are you talking about, Potter?"

Harry laughed and slumped in the chair.

"There's a prophecy," he said.

Snape's face paled even more.

"Didn't you ever wonder why Dumbledore kept Trelawny around so long for? Not because she had any talent, that's for sure. He was keeping an eye on her in case she made another prediction. And you know what's worst? Dumbledore didn't even tell me, not until the end of my fifth year here. Didn't tell me _why_ everything had to be the way it did!"

Harry realised he was rambling, but he couldn't stop. Damn Dumbledore. He was nothing but a pawn to the old man.

"Potter! Calm yourself!"

Harry stopped and looked at Snape, his eyes fierce.

"Tell me of this prophecy," Snape commanded.

"I can show you," said Harry.

Snape nodded and took out his wand.

"Legilimens."

**oOoOo**

Snape sat back in his chair, the blood drained from his face.

"The headmaster did not tell you of this until the end of your fifth year?"

"No."

Harry had never seen the severe Potions master at a loss for words, and he never would again, and as such, it had a profound effect on him. In a rare moment of weakness Harry Potter and Severus Snape respected each other, and a silent pact was made between them.

"This… power the prophecy speaks of. Do you know what it is?"

Harry shook his head and gave a short laugh.

"Dumbledore reckons its _love_. If it is he's in for a bit of disappointment, though. Don't think I've got any of that left."

Calculating eyes bore into Harry.

"There is no other child the prophecy could refer to?"

Harry laughed outright this time.

"Neville Longbottom."

Snape raised his eyebrows and Harry went on.

"But Dumbledore says it isn't, because Voldemort chose me."

Snape gave him no sympathy, a fact for which Harry was glad.

The two sat in silence together, thinking. Harry desperately wanted to know why Snape had chosen to betray Voldemort, but he didn't think he would get an answer. Snape wanted to know how Harry was feeling, but that, he decided, was for another meeting. Harry had already told him something he knew the boy had wanted to keep to himself, and that was enough. Maybe Harry Potter wasn't such a stupid little boy at all. What other secrets did the boy hold?

At last Harry decided it was time to go. For all they had talked about tonight, Snape was still his teacher, still a Slytherin, and still someone with whom he held a mutual dislike. Nothing would change, Harry knew. In the morning he would still feel just as bad, and the world would still be a terribly messed up place, and his life would still be just as doomed as it had always been. He bade Snape goodnight and got up to leave. At the door Snape spoke to him. Harry turned to look at him.

"Potter." Snape bent down to retrieve something from his desk. He passed it to Harry. "Dreamless Sleep potion. You need only a little each night. Do not waste it."

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Longer chapters YAY! All of the chapters will be longer from now on, so I expect more reviews :) Thanks for those who already sent them in. **

**Chapter 8: Resolutions**


	8. Resolutions

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 8**

**Resolutions**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**oOoOo**

The Firebolt blurred as it swooped downwards faster and faster. His heart beat faster as adrenalin pounded through his veins. A metre from the ground he pulled up and flew over the surface of the lake. A thousand metres below him, he knew, must lay the Chamber of Secrets. It felt good flying in the cold morning air by himself. He would go and get breakfast soon, and maybe explore the Chamber some more. He had decided not to tell anyone. The Chamber was his and his alone, he thought jealously. He had attached a chain to the pendant and now wore it around his neck. It rubbed softly on his collar bone and its presence comforted him. It symbolised his own retreat from the world, a place where nothing could touch him.

He returned to the castle and landed gracefully outside the front doors. Grabbing his Firebolt, he walked into the Great Hall and stopped. Obviously this had been the wrong time to come in. Six teachers sat at the head table. They had stopped talking when he entered. He had no choice but to walk past them and hope they wouldn't try to talk to him. Luck was not on his side. Since when had it been?

"How are you, Potter?"

He turned to the speaker and shrugged.

"Fine, I guess." How many times had he said that in the last two days?

The teachers nodded gravely. If one of them dared say one word…

"Dreadful thing, what happened to you, Potter," he said, shaking his head. Oh, there it was. Understatement of the century. Never hold too much hope for anything, because you never knew when it would com back and bite you. It was a teacher Harry didn't recognise, obviously new. Maybe Defense Against The Dark Arts.

Harry turned fiery eyes on him and the man cringed.

"Yes, it was," he replied. Madam Pomfrey looked him over.

"You're awfully thin, Potter. Have you had breakfast?"

_Oh no, they weren't going to ask him to join them, were they?_

"Yes, actually," he lied.

"Well make sure you eat plenty," she warned, "and come and see me if you feel ill."

Harry nodded. What did they think he was? A china doll? He'd spent a year in Azkaban. He certainly wasn't going to break now that he was out.

"Well, if that's all, I've really got some things I need to do…"

Harry escaped and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed some toast and made his way back to Gryffindor tower. He turned the corner to see Katie waiting outside the portrait.

"How do you know where Gryffindor common room is?" he asked.

"Oh hi, Harry. My father told me. I just brought you some stuff you might like."

"Oh well, come on in, then," Harry replied, as the portrait swung open.

She followed him in through the portrait and he saw a grin on her face.

"I haven't been in here before. It's much nicer than the Slytherin common room," she said.

"Yeah, it is."

"You've been in the Slytherin common room?" she asked.

"Uh- yeah. In second year. Nobody knew it was us though. Long story," he grinned. He led her up to the dormitory and deposited his Firebold in the cupboard. Katie dumped a pile of books on his bed.

"What are these?" Harry asked.

"Last years books. I thought you might like to look over them and, you know, catch up." She looked at him, worried at his response. He grinned.

"Thanks. That'll be great." He sorted through the books. There weren't many, and he noticed one missing.

"No Defense book?" he asked.

"No. Last years' defence teacher was absolute rubbish. Didn't learn a thing."

At least that was one subject he didn't need to catch up on.

"So, what school did you go to before here?" Harry asked, flipping through _The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Six_, by Miranda Goshawk.

"Ugh, don't remind me. Santa Roma's in Italy. Hogwarts is so much better."

"Yeah? Why is that?"

"Well, I get to see Father every day here and the people are much nicer."

"Why did you transfer?" Harry asked curiously.

Katie's face fell.

"Oh- you know about the Order. Because of what Father does for it, he thought Santa Roma was safer. My mother died, you see, so she couldn't look after me. Now that the Lord Voldemort is back Father wanted me here with him, just in case someone found out. I use my mother's maiden name so people don't know."

"Sorry," Harry said. Why wouldn't she be safe? Voldemort wouldn't kill one of his servant's daughters, surely.

She shrugged.

"I don't remember her. I was only young. Father didn't take it well though. Sometimes I think he doesn't like to see me, because I look so much like my mother."

Harry was still amazed at the thought of Snape _loving_ someone, let alone having a daughter.

"I suppose that's something we have in common then, isn't it," Harry said quietly.

The awkward silence was broken by a tapping on the window. Harry looked up and saw an owl carrying a letter. His face broke into the first true smile he had smiled since last year.

"Hedwig!"

He jumped up and opened the window. Hedwig attacked him with hoots of delight and finally settled herself on his shoulder.

"Is she your owl?" asked Katie.

"Yup," said Harry happily. "Had her since my first year."

Katie pointed to the floor.

"Look, she dropped your letter."

Harry placed Hedwig on her his bed and bent to pick up the letter. It had an official looking seal that Harry recognised instantly.

"It's from Gringotts," he said. He slit it open and withdrew a thick bundle of parchment.

The first piece contained only information about the contents of the envelope, and read:

_Dear Mr Potter, _

_In regards to your account, we have reopened it and enclose your key. You will receive statements in three months time, and every quarter thereafter. In regards to other matters, on June 15th, two years previously, you inherited the estate of Sirius Black. The contents of his account were transferred to your account and your assets transferred to a more secure vault. We enclose details on the estate of the late Mr Black and await your visit. _

_Sincerely, _

_Ragtree_

_Manager_

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank_

Harry handed the letter to Katie and stared at the list of items now stored in his vault. On the last page he read through the list of properties belonging to the Black estate. 12 Grimmauld place was included, but as Harry read the last one he frowned. The address was in Little Hangleton, a small village not far from Surrey. He had heard of it, but it surprised him that Sirius had owned a manor there. What interested him was the name. Riddle Manor. There were no other details; just that it had been deserted for many years and was somewhat in a state of disrepair.

"Riddle House," he murmured.

"What's that?" asked Katie, handing him back the letter.

"Riddle House," he repeated. "It was part of the Black estate."

Katie frowned, then shrugged.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, I guess not. It's just…interesting. I'd like to see it."

**oOoOo**

_The ability to speak to snakes has long been considered a mark of the Slytherin bloodline. It is the most common ability of the obscure branch of Parselmagic, which was developed by an unknown ancestor of the Slytherin family. Parselmagic is considered to be a Dark Art, due to the fact that it is able to overcome the common brand of magic. Parselmagic is extremely powerful, but difficult to learn, and as a result it has been practiced by few. _

The passage continued on for some time, but Harry was lost in thought. He vaguely remembered someone once telling him that the last known Parseltongue was Voldemort. If Parseltongue was the most common branch, the others must be extremely rare. It seemed Salazar Slytherin was something of an authority on the subject. The extensive library had a section devoted entirely to Parselmagic, and it was in this section that Harry was now looking. After walking in the dark for sometime, with only his wand for guidance, Harry had noticed a strange clear basin on the wall. With some experimentation, he had realised it was a light, and the library was now warmly lit.

Harry put the book back in its place and browsed through the shelves. He picked out a book on the Dark Arts. Harry doubted whether any of the books in here would be found in the general section of the Hogwarts library. He placed the book back on the shelf and picked out a harmless one on transfiguration. He didn't want to be behind when lessons started again, though he doubted he could catch up in the few weeks he had left.

He tried one of the simplest transfiguration exercises in the book and found he could do it quite easily, which surprised him. He thought he would have lost some of his skills over the past year. He had forgotten to bring the books Katie had given him, so he couldn't practice any of the Grade Six level spells, but this book would do for now. He wondered if the pendant would allow him to go to Gryffindor tower, or just the dungeons. Perhaps it just took him to the place it was used to going, when Salazar Slytherin had owned it. Harry decided he would try when he was done and sat down in a comfortable dark green lounge. In fact, the chair was so comfortable that he fell asleep.

"_My Lord. Harry Potter is back at Hogwarts. We have-"_

"_Silence!" Harry hissed. The man before him dropped to his knees and kissed the hem of his robes. "I will not tolerate any more blunders from you, Knot."_

"_Yes, Master, of course. Thankyou, thankyou!"_

_Harry gave a high, cruel laugh. _

"_Crucio!"_

_The man named Knot lay writhing at his feet. Harry ignored him and looked up at the circle of Death Eaters. _

"_Someone here is a traitor!" Harry hissed. "Someone told that muggle-loving fool of my plans, and I had been so careful for months…someone will pay, someone here. My next efforts will not fail!" _

Harry gasped and opened his eyes. His scar burned slightly, though not as badly as usual. He had gotten off lightly. He wondered if he should tell Dumbledore, but instantly dismissed the thought. Let them find out on their own. Snape would tell them his news, whether Harry did or not. On a sudden thought, Harry got up and looked through the books again. Finally he found one that looked promising, and returned to the chair with it.

_One being is able to possess another only if their soul is able to leave their body. If a being has enough power to control the powers of the soul, they may guard against possession, and they themselves may be able to possess another. Possession is considered to be a type of Parselmagic, though not restricted to it, because snakes are commonly used for possession because of their simple minds but deadly instincts. _

_The more complex a mind, the harder possession of it becomes, and it helps to know the mind you wish to possess. Few are granted the gift of the ability to possess another without much training, though it has been known to occur. _

Harry stopped reading there. Was he able to possess people? He had been in Voldemort's mind, he knew that, but was that because of their connection or something else? He had possessed the mind of Voldemort's servant, Nagini. Could he do it again, if he tried? Then again, he didn't know if what he had done so far really was possession. If you could possess something, then you had the ability to impose your will on it, but he certainly hadn't done that yet. He remembered all too well the feeling of helpless when being possessed by Voldemort. He had remembered that sense of hopelessness, pain and despair thousands of times over the past year, and had no intention of going though that again.

The book was big, but Harry managed to get through the first few chapters and understand most of it that day. He debated whether or not he should take it back to the dormitory. He decided not to, in case someone saw it. He left it on the table next to the chair and grasped the pendant around his neck. A second later he appeared looking out of the window from Gryffindor tower. Tucking it back inside his robes, he dumped the rest of his things on the bed and went down to the common room.

"When did you come in?" Katie asked, frowning.

Harry stopped guiltily.

"Hi Katie. I uh, I was up there the whole time. I was sleeping," he lied.

"Uh huh." She didn't look convinced. He would have to be more careful next time.

"Well do you want to go through some of those spell books and help me?" Harry asked.

She shrugged.

"I guess. Right now?"

"No, maybe tomorrow, or whenever you feel like it."

"Well that's what I was actually here to talk about," said Katie, standing up.

"Father and I are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. Would you like to come? I mean, you have to get all your school things, and new robes."

"I haven't got my list yet though," said Harry.

"Doesn't matter. Father has a list."

"Oh, well I guess I'll come then. But- I don't really want anyone to see me. Is it alright if I wear my invisibility cloak?"

"You have an invisibility cloak? Wow! I've always wanted to try one of them. Definitely bring it along!"

"Okay. But there is one other thing. I don't know what subjects I'm taking yet."

"Oh, that's no problem. Professor McGonnagall got back today. Just go and see her and she'll organise everything. Come on, I'll take you there now."

So Harry was reluctantly dragged to Professor McGonagall's office, thinking how he would rather be getting dinner.

He knocked on her door.

"Enter," came her standard reply.

Harry looked at Katie to see if she was coming, but she said she would wait outside.

Harry opened the door and stepped inside.

"Ah, Potter. I thought I might be seeing you some time," she said. "Take a seat."

Harry sat in the tartan coloured chair in front of her desk, looking around the familiar office.

"Professor, I'm going to Diagon Alley tomorrow, and I was wondering if I could get my subjects sorted out so I know what books I need to get."

"Of course. You're returning in seventh year I believe?"

Harry nodded, and Professor McGonagall pulled a folder from a draw in her desk.

"Do you have any idea which subjects you would like to take?" McGonagall queried. "I believe you told me you wanted to be an Auror when you finished school."

_If I'm still alive then. _

"Yeah- I guess so."

"Well, you'll have to take Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Herbology would also be helpful."

"Well I'll do them. And Care of Magical Creatures."

Professor McGonagall gave a curt nod and began filling in a form.

"I've been looking over some of last year's spells and practicing, so I don't think I'll be too far behind," Harry said.

"That's good, Potter," she said softly.

_Oh _please_ don't get all mushy on me!_

Thankfully she pulled herself together and Harry was excused from her office. He told Katie what had happened and they went to get dinner. As they walked, Harry thought about the three days he had been out of Azkaban. He hadn't really had time to think about it, considering how busy he had been, but now that he did he felt the sense of betrayal wash over him again. They had been more than happy to toss him in jail, but now he was out they just wanted him to save the world again. He wondered if there had been anything in the papers about his release. He guessed he would find out tomorrow.

**oOoOo**

Harry and Katie met in the Great Hall after breakfast and walked down to the dungeons together. Snape met them in his office, where he already had a fire going. He glanced at Harry's invisibility cloak but didn't say anything.

"I have a list of everything you will need. I have other things I must do, so I will meet you outside Gringotts at one o'clock. If anything happens, use this and come straight back to Hogwarts, understand?" he handed them a bag of Floo powder. They both nodded. Harry didn't want to know what Snape thought might happen.

"I will go first," said Snape. "Katherine, you come second and Potter you come third. We don't want anyone to see you and make a scene."

Harry glared at Snape but he was already gone as he stepped into the fire and vanished.

Katie followed and Harry was left standing in Snape's office alone. Resisting the temptation to destroy something, he wrapped the invisibility cloak around him and stepped into the fire. He stepped out onto the cobbled street of Diagon Alley and cast a cleaning spell on his cloak, removing the soot. His first impression was that it was a good thing he had worn his invisibility cloak. Upon every door and window as far as he could see were huge posters of him, the word INNOCENT splashed across each one in glowing paint. He felt a stab of annoyance before turning to where Snape and Katie were standing waiting for him.

"I'm here," he said.

"Very well. I will meet you at one o'clock. Here is the list of things you will need," Snape replied. He handed everything to Katie and strode of into the crowd. Diagon Alley was the busiest Harry had ever seen it. Bustling people filled the busy street, and Harry realised it was going to be quite hard negotiating his way without being noticed. He moved closer to Katie so he could whisper to her.

"Shall we go to Gringotts first?" Harry asked. "I've got to get some gold."

"Okay. Just follow close as you can and just touch my elbow if you want to get my attention," she said. "Good thing you brought your cloak, too," she grinned. "Let's go."

They pushed through the busy street and finally managed to get to the bottom of the huge white steps leading up to Gringotts.

They entered the grand marble hall and waited in line at a counter. Gringotts was fairly busy, but it wasn't long before they were ushered to a vacant position. The goblin looked up as they approached.

"Good morning, how may I help you?"

He was as short as any of the other Goblins, and had a short reddish beard which was showing signs of age.

"I'd like to remove some money from vault 860," said Katie. The goblin looked at a huge ledger.

"Katherine Snape?"

"Yes."

"Key, please."

They went through the process of verification and the goblin began to call another goblin.

"Wait, there's one other thing," said Katie. Harry pushed his key into her hand and whispered the number of the vault. "I'd also like to remove money from vault 3003," she said. The goblin looked at her suspiciously and looked at the ledger again.

"You are not Harry Potter."

"I have permission to remove money from his vault," she said, and placed his key on the table.

"I'm sorry," said the goblin. "Mr Potter must sort out some issue with his account, due to the fact that it was recently closed."

Harry sighed and looked around. No one was really paying any attention. He stepped up to the counter and removed his cloak.

"I'm here, alright. I would prefer not to be seen. I need to remove some money from my account."

The goblin nodded and Harry put his cloak back on. He noticed a woman staring at him, perplexed. Obviously she thought she had caught sight of him, and he had disappeared. The goblin addressed them again.

"Very well, Mr Potter, Miss Snape." He motioned to a waiting goblin.

He muttered in his ear, obviously informing him of the situation. The second goblin turned to them.

"My name is Keygold. Follow me, please."

Katie and Harry climbed into one of the carts and they began the descent underground. They arrived at Vault 860, and Katie scooped a pile of coins into a small leather pouch. The next leg of the journey took them further underground than Harry had ever been before. Keygold explained that the larger vaults were in higher security areas, in deeper places. They drew to a halt outside his vault and Keygold ran his finger down the front of it. Harry's jaw dropped as the wall dissolved away and he saw the contents of the vault.

It was more than he had ever seen in his life. He understood now, how Sirius had been able to afford the Firebolt in his third year. There was more than money in the vault. Hundreds of family heirlooms were stacked against the walls, glinting in the dull light. Harry hastily scraped some coins into his bag and stepped back. The ride back to the surface went quickly, Harry pondering the contents of the vault. He decided he would come back some other time and have a decent look at everything.

The trip around Diagon Alley took them 4 hours, it was so busy. They still had an hour left before they had to meet Snape, so Katie pulled him out of the crowds and into a small shop, the bell merrily announcing their arrival. Sighing in relief, Harry looked around and noticed that it was empty. He pulled the cloak off in relief as the cooler air hit him. Wandering around all day carrying heavy bags in the sun was no picnic.

"That feels so good," said Harry, sighing. He looked around the shop. It appeared to be a joke shop and Harry instantly realised where they were.

"Uh, Katie, let's go some other place," he said, as she looked at the selection of lollies along the wall.

"Hang on," she said. "I just want to buy something."

It seemed the bell had attracted the owners of the shop. Harry tried to yank the cloak back over himself, but he was too late.

"Welcome to- Harry!"

Harry turned to the Weasley twins, his face blank.

"How's it going, Harry?"

Katie had turned to look at them curiously.

"Hi Fred, George. The shop looks good," he said quietly.

Fred and George exchanged awkward looks.

"Well, I guess that's all thanks to you, Harry," said George.

"Yeah," added Fred fervently. "You helped us get it running."

There was an awkward silence as Harry looked anywhere but at the twins.

George spoke up again.

"Have- have you seen Ron and Hermione? They're coming here soon."

"Uh- no, I haven't."

_And I don't want to._

"I guess I better get going now. I'm staying at Hogwarts, gotta get back." He turned to Katie. "I'll see you outside," he said.

Fred and George turned to look at Katie and Harry took the chance to grab his things and slip out of the shop.

**oOoOo**

Harry and Katie made there way silently back to Gringotts to wait for Snape. She didn't ask about Fred and George, and for that he was grateful. They set there things down and waited half way up the steps.

"I feel really weird talking to someone I can't see," Katie whispered. "People are staring at me."

Harry feigned a laugh.

"You'll get use to it. Look, there's your dad." Harry spotted Snape making his way towards them, looking as sour-faced as ever. His view was blocked however, as the last person Harry wanted to see stepped in front of him.

Lucius Malfoy advanced up the steps of Gringotts, seemingly heading towards Katie. He was smiling unconvincingly and Katie seemed to be trying to smile back. Before Lucius Malfoy could reach them however, Harry was bumped from behind and stumbled into the path of Lucius Malfoy. He tried to prevent himself falling and in the process lurched into Malfoy's chest. Malfoy stopped abruptly and the man that had bumped Harry was staring.

lucius malfoy reached out, and before Harry could move, pulled the cloak from his shoulders. Katie stood by looking on at the scene.

Malfoy snarled when he saw Harry, and the other man yelled out.

"Harry Potter!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Lucius Malfoy stepped away from him, his face twisted into an ugly mask, and the crowds on the street stopped as one and turned to look up the steps. Snape was stuck in the middle of the street, fighting to get through. But he needn't have bothered, because witches and wizards were now streaming up the steps of Gringotts, intent on getting to the famous Harry Potter. Harry turned to Lucius Malfoy.

"Give me my cloak!" Harry ordered.

Malfoy flung it at him with a sneer as he was thrust to the rear of the crowd. People were babbling at Harry, calling out his name, but he was gone with a swish of his cloak. He ran up the stairs, grabbed his bag and grabbed Katie's elbow.

"Let's go," he hissed. They ran into Gringotts and approached one of the fires burning against the far wall.

"You go first," Harry said. He followed soon after her as the crowd burst in to the bank, goblins looking up from the work frowning.

Harry wondered: Did they want to catch a glimpse of the Boy-Who-Lived, or a murderer?

**oOoOo**

Harry lay on his bed. The room was dark and quiet, but far from soothing. Why couldn't he be normal? Harry resolved to finish this nightmare once and for all, as soon as he could. His meeting with Fred and George had upset him more than he cared to think about, but what didn't upset him these days? Harry picked up the potion Snape had given him and took a small sip. He didn't dream. But visions weren't dreams.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: I think this chapter was really boring, but what can I say? I wrote it. **

**Chapter 9: Facing Reality**


	9. Facing Reality

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 9**

**Facing Reality**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**oOoOo**

In the weeks after the trip to Gringotts, Harry made a friend, received barrels of letters from 'fans,' and became immersed in the wonders of the Dark Arts. Most interesting, was the idea of possession. Harry studied it obsessively, but didn't attempt anything. Just in case, he told himself. That was all. He wasn't following in the foot steps of Riddle. He was preparing himself.

He read about apparition. It looked pretty easy to him. Could come in handy, too. Again, he couldn't and didn't try it. The Chamber of Secrets became his sanctuary. Whenever he was not studying with Katie, or out flying, he would be in the Chamber, increasing his knowledge of the Dark Arts. He knew he had been right to promise himself, a year ago, that he wouldn't let anyone control his life anymore. He was tempted to leave the school grounds just to spite Dumbledore. But that would be needlessly foolish.

The Chamber was a veritable mine of information, and Harry doubted anyone in the school, even the Slytherins, had such an extensive library at their fingertips. These were the things he needed to know to defeat Voldemort, and he cursed Dumbledore for not exposing him to it.

The fan mail was an annoying intrusion to his relatively peaceful days. He threw it in the fire, not bothering to remove the ones he knew were from Ron and Hermione. He didn't need sympathy.

Katie was a constant source of relief from the dull monotonous life that was Hogwarts during the holidays. Harry seldom spoke with anyone save her, and Harry was sure the lack of people visiting him was due to Dumbledore's insistence that he be left alone. But not for much longer, Harry thought. Today the train would be arriving.

That evening, Harry waited in the shadows on one side of the entrance hall, Katie on the other. They had agreed it would be best for them not to be seen together. It was a wise decision. The sun set and night loomed over Hogwarts. At a quarter past eight, the doors of Hogwarts opened to admit a stream of tired students. He met Katie's eye across the hall and observed the students coming in. He knew Katie was not looking forward to the return of the Slytherins. It meant less time with her father, more time with people she despised. He had arranged to meet her tomorrow in the Room of Requirement.

As usual, the younger students entered first, taking seats at the front of the Great Hall. At last he saw the seventh years, most talking animatedly with their friends. Harry noticed some that didn't look too happy. Ron and Hermione were looking around the entrance hall, obviously hoping to see him. Unfortunately, they did. Harry prayed they wouldn't make a scene.

"Harry!" Hermione squeaked. Before he could reply her bushy hair obstructed his view and she flung herself on him. Harry stood stiffly for a moment and returned the hug briefly. She let go of him and was enveloped in another hug, this time by Ron. Harry noticed most of the other student had stopped and were staring. One was walking up to him, smirking.

"How was Azkaban, Potter?" Malfoy drawled.

Harry stared at him.

"Fine, thanks. Hows your life?"

Malfoy looked bewildered at his response.

"Better than yours," he sneered.

Harry felt anger bubbling up in his chest.

"Don't get to used to it," he hissed.

Malfoy raised his eyebrows.

"Are you threatening me, Potter?"

"Yes, I believe I am," Harry said quietly.

The standoff was broken up by Professor McGonagall, who had come to see what the disturbance was. She ushered the students into the Great Hall and turned to the four of them.

"This behaviour will not be tolerated," she reprimanded. "Mr Malfoy, join your house immediately."

Malfoy looked sulky but turned and entered the hall. Professor McGonagall turned to them.

"Try to avoid him," she said simply.

Harry gave her a look and walked through the doors of the Great hall. He sat down quickly to avoid people staring at him, but from every house, people were leaning out of heir seats to get a glimpse of him and people were whispering to their neighbours.

Harry and Ron took places next to him as Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on the stool and it began its song.

_A thousand years or more ago,_

_Founders four you all should know,_

_Made a pact to act as one,_

_But in due time it came undone._

_Never since have houses four,_

_Acted as one, as they once saw,_

_But come this year, all will change,_

_Events occur both wrong and strange._

_A Gryffindor and Slytherin will unite,_

_Both from Dark but for the Light._

_The One returns to fulfil his fate,_

_But who can tell, it may be too late._

_An unknown power, and filled with hate,_

_Two opposites prove to deny their fate,_

_Time will tell and he will show,_

_Who will win and who will go._

_The time draws near, and none shall see,_

_The troubles faced by one such as he._

_So heed my words, hear them true,_

_None can escape the Dark but you,_

_You who hold a secret deep,_

_One that you are doomed to keep._

_So Gryffindor, you be brave,_

_He who has the world to save,_

_Ravenclaw, of mind so fast,_

_Help he who knows not what to cast._

_Hufflepuff of hearts so kind,_

_Dig deep and empathy you will find,_

_Slytherin, cunning, fast and sly,_

_Let old rivalries wither and die._

_For if you ignore these words of mine,_

_Ruin will come in little time,_

_The sun will die and Darkness grow_

_The life of old you will never know._

_And now rejoice in what has been,_

_A gift beyond what can be seen,_

_Of happiness and love and life,_

_Heed my words or fall in strife._

Not a soul spoke as the Sorting Hat finished its song. It had given warnings before, but had never spoken openly of the war at hand, or of the future. It had as good as made a prediction.

The only sound in the Great Hall came as Harry Potter stormed through the room. The big oak doors burst open before him and slammed behind him, echoing through the deathly silence.

**oOoOo**

"What does it mean, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore sighed and bowed his head.

"I thought it would be obvious," said Snape, "or at least it would be if the Headmaster decided to tell us everything," his eyes flashed dangerously as Dumbledore looked at him, alarmed.

"I must talk to you about this alone, Severus. Would you excuse us," he said to the other teachers. When they had gone, Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"Harry told you of the prophecy?"

"Yes."

"You must understand, Severus, why others cannot hear of this. Voldemort does not know the fullprophecy yet. If he finds out, I fear he may step up his attack to get to Harry."

Snape sneered.

"And in the meantime he is still trying to get to Potter to find out the full extent of the prophecy."

**oOoOo**

Harry stood, staring out the window when Ron and Hermione entered the dormitory.

"Harry?" Hermione said softly. Harry turned to face them.

"Harry, mate, are you all right?"

"No."

Ron's face crumpled and Hermione looked like she was about to burst into tears. Harry walked past them and sat on his bed, wondering where his other three room mates were. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of him. What was there to talk about? He wanted to be left alone. Somehow he couldn't find that bond of friendship he had always had with them. He felt the pendant against his collar bone and wished he could go there now.

"Harry, talk to us," Hermione pleaded softly.

"Did you believe them? Did you think I was a murder? Did you think I killed your brother, Ron?"

Neither answered.

"Well?" he looked at them.

"Not at first…" Ron answered quietly. "But when you said it… nobody ever thought someone would ever be able to interfere with the Veritaserum."

Harry buried his head in his hands.

"Why is Lucius Malfoy out?"

The question threw them.

"WE don't know," Hermione replied. "But you know how friendly he was with Fudge. I daresay it was merely a large bribe."

Harry laughed derisively.

"I saw him a couple of weeks ago, in Diagon Alley."

"You were in Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah, getting my stuff."

"Fred and George told me about that," said Ron abruptly.

Hermione gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me, Ron?"

"Well it didn't really matter. As soon as mum found out she sent message to Dumbledore demanding that we be allowed to see Harry."

"Dumbledore said no?"

"Obviously," said Ron.

Harry had had enough.

"Maybe I didn't want to see you," he snapped.

Ron and Hermione were silent.

"Do you really mean that, Harry?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes," Harry stated with conviction. When they didn't reply, he sighed deeply.

"Look, I just needed some time to myself, that's all. I'm happy to see you guys, really," he added.

Hermione and Ron nodded slowly and got up to leave. As they walked out the door, Harry saw Ron grasp Hermione's hand and squeeze.

Harry felt anger building in him again. They had something he didn't. That was the kind of thing he had missed out on. He had missed ou ton his own life.

_But Azkaban was your life. _

The thoughts were never-ending.

**oOoOo**

Harry hurriedly put down the book he had been reading and grasped the pendant. He had suddenly remembered something and come down to the chamber to look it up, but he now realised he was going to be late for Potions. He grabbed his things and appeared outside Snape's office. Unfortunately, Snape was in front of him. Harry dropped his text book in surprise. Snape spun around, wand out, to see Harry holding the pendant and looking decidedly guilty.

"Where did you come from, Potter? Snape hissed, lowering his wand.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean, the Great Hall is that way, yet you are coming from the dungeons."

Harry stuffed the pendant inside his robes and retrieved his text book from the floor.

"Well I guess I came a different way today," Harry replied.

"Well you are late," said Snape, looking unconvinced. "Ten points from Gryffindor. See that you take a more direct route next time."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and entered the classroom.

Once inside, Snape began the lesson and they began brewing an antidote. Harry was much more careful this year. He didn't want to get thrown out of Potions class simply because he wasn't concentrating. The potion was not particularly difficult, and Harry was done well before the end of the lesson. When he approached Snape with his labelled flask, Snape spoke to him quietly.

"You are to stay after class, Potter," he said.

Harry ignored him and returned to his seat, wondering what Snape wanted now. By the time Harry had packed up the lesson was about to end. It was three weeks into the term, and Harry already had enough homework to do without little get-togethers with Snape all the time. He had managed to be on better terms with Ron and Hermione, but he spent most of his time alone in the chamber. He met Katie occasionally, but both decided it was better not to be seen together. Harry was surprised, but he was actually keeping up in class fairly well, considering. Over the last three weeks, Harry had been thoroughly filled in about what had happened over his year in Azkaban. It seemed Voldemort had been fairly silent, apart from a few daring attacks on the Ministry.

Harry looked around as the rest of the class left. Lucky, he thought. They got to go to dinner while he had to stay here with Snape. Katie gave him a quick smile when no one was looking and left the room.

"Come here, Potter," said Snape. Harry approached Snape's desk.

"To my extreme vexation, the headmaster has decided you need to resume learning Occlumency. As you are here you will have your first lesson now."

"I don't need lessons," Harry replied bluntly.

"The headmaster believes you do Potter, and after your shocking lack of improvement in your fifth year-"

"I _said_ I don't need lessons," Harry said. "I don't need them."

Snape glared at him. If you are going to be difficult Potter, I will be forced to speak to the headmaster."

Harry sneered.

"Dumbledore has no idea what is best for me, sir."

"I did not say this was for your sake, Potter."

"That does not change the fact that I don't need lessons," replied Harry.

"Legilimens."

Snape blinked.

"Legilimens."

The spell had little effect.

"Care to explain why you are suddenly so adept at Occlumency, Potter?"

Harry shrugged.

"I've had a whole year trying to block things out," he said. "If Azkaban taught me anything, it was patience and detachment from what I was feeling. And the fact that you can't trust anyone."

Well, at least that explained the boy's improvement in Potions.

"Fine," snapped Snape. "We will begin with Legilimency, though it is sooner than I expect. I must have time to prepare."

Harry rolled his eyes as Snape removed his Pensieve from the cupboard. He spent the next few minutes carefully selecting and removing various memories before placing the Pensieve back in the cupboard.

"Sir, am I going to be practicing on you?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Snape scowled. "Before we start you must know that the aim of Legilimency is to enter a person's mind and the eventual aim is to be able to do it so that the person does not know you are doing it," said Snape. "Sometimes it takes many years practice."

Oh, how I wish I were anywhere but here, Snape thought distractedly.

"Me too, Professor," said Harry.

Snape ignored him, but Harry grinned when Snape's head suddenly jerked up in surprise.

"You what?" he snapped.

"I wish I were anywhere but here too," Harry said.

"How did you hear that, Potter," asked Snape.

Harry shrugged.

"Magic?"

Snape sneered.

"Don't be smart with me, Potter."

"Fine. I didn't hear it. You thought it, and I was in your head. I don't want these lessons and I don't need them. Satisfied?"

Snape looked livid.

"You will have a detention for this Potter. You will not talk to me like this," he hissed.

"Fine. Can I go then?"

"Yes. But I will be talking to the headmaster about this."

As Harry left the dungeons, Ron came running towards him across the entrance hall.

"Harry! Thank goodness I found you! Are you coming, or what?"

"Coming where?"

"Quidditch try-outs! You can be seeker again."

Harry looked at the ground.

"I dunno, Ron."

Ron's face fell.

"Why not, Harry? I think you need to get your mind off of… y'know, other things."

Harry glared at him.

"What I _need_ is for people to stop reminding me of _other things_."

Harry softened as Ron began to apologize.

"But maybe I should try out. Just for something to do."

Harry forced a grin at Ron and went to get his broom. He knew he would get the position, but did he really want it? He was happy when he was flying, but did he really need Quidditch for that? He wanted nothing more than to be out of the spot light, and Quidditch wouldn't help that. Oh well, he thought. Sometimes you have to give up something in order to gain a better thing.

He ignored the niggling voice that said he'd already given up so much, and received nothing for it.

That evening, Katie caught up with him on his way back to the dorm and congratulated him on winning the position of seeker again. They took a detour, and it wasn't long before they moved on to other topics.

"So how are you going so far, Harry?"

He shrugged.

"Fine, I guess. Studying hard, trying to be as invisible as possible. I'm not as far behind as I thought I'd be, thanks to you."

"That's good." She looked at him critically for a moment. "I don't see you around much," she said. "Is there somewhere you go?"

"What? No. No, there isn't," Harry lied. He couldn't tell anyone about the chamber. "It's just dangerous for you to be seen with me."

"Oh, okay. Well, see you around, Harry."

"Yeah, see you," he replied, watching her walk off. He could tell she knew he was lying.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Well, the whole point of this chapter was showing the Sorting Hat. I think I could have had an extra chapter before this one to explain things better, but it isn't too confusing. **

**Chapter 10: Attack**


	10. Attack

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 10**

**Attack**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**oOoOo**

"I fear for Harry's well-being," said Dumbledore, hands clasped on the desk in front of him.

"I'm sure Potter can work through it," Snape replied.

"Maybe so, but you cannot deny that he has changed. That he has become so strong surprises me. I would have thought a year in Azkaban would have weakened his powers."

Snape's lip curled.

"Unless there is something he is not telling us."

"Perhaps," replied Dumbledore softly, stroking Fawkes. "Perhaps."

**oOoOo**

It was true that Harry had changed. Everyone noticed it. He had thrown himself into his work, and was often seen wondering the corridors alone. He spent little time in the Gryffindor common room, and seldom spoke unless spoken to. Malfoy of course, was the most vocal in his opinion of the change in Harry. One particular evening, Harry had returned from the chamber and without thinking had found himself in the dungeons. He decided he would simply walk, as he was in no hurry to return to the common room yet.

He was walking slowly up a long corridor when Malfoy and co walked around the corner ahead of him. He stopped, and a grin split his face as he saw Harry.

"Fancy meeting you here, Potter," he sneered.

Harry slipped the book he had been carrying discreetly out of sight, but Malfoy had seen it. He swaggered up to Harry, grinning.

"What have you got there, Potter? A book, I see. Care to show it to me?"

"No." How could he have been so stupid? He should have gone straight back to his room.

Malfoy's face hardened into a glare, and he resulted to flinging insults.

"I'm surprised you didn't go insane, Potty. After all, didn't my father put you in there for a year?"

Harry glared at him. I feel lucky compared to what he's going to go through before I kill him," said Harry quietly. Malfoy's eyes widened, if only for a second. He leaned forward.

"What did you say, Potter? Did you just threaten to kill my father?"

"Yes."

Malfoy's face grew red and he reached behind Harry and grasped the book. Harry didn't let go, but it was in front of him for long enough for Malfoy to see the cover. He stepped back in surprise, a flash of fear flitting across his face.

"That's Dark Arts, Potter. What do you have that for?"

Harry smiled coldly.

"That's how I'm going to kill your father, Malfoy."

Malfoy's jaw clenched in anger. He blinked, and Harry was gone.

**oOoOo**

Snape looked up in irritation as the door to his office burst open. Malfoy appeared looking red and flustered.

"Sir!"

"What is it, Malfoy?" Snape asked, standing up.

"It's Potter. I met him down- down in the dungeons."

Snape glanced up as Crabbe and Goyle lumbered through the door, before looking back to Malfoy.

"And why would Potter be down in the dungeons?"

"I don't know ,sir," Malfoy gasped, "But he- he threatened to kill my father, and he had a book of the Dark Arts!"

Snape stood up straighter, his brow creasing.

"Where did he go?" Snape asked sharply.

"That's the thing sir, I don't know. He apparated!"

"You can't apparate within Hogwarts," Snape snapped.

"I know that, sir, but he did! I blinked and he disappeared!"

Crabbe and Goyle were nodding dumbly behind Malfoy's back.

Snape's voice was deadly silent.

"You mean to say, that Potter simply vanished into thin air, when that is something that is entirely impossible?"

"I swear it's the truth, Professor."

"Very well. I will see to it that something is done about this."

Snape stormed through the castle. The portrait of the Fat Lady sprang open before him and he entered the Gryffindor common room. He sneered as everyone stopped talking to turn and stare at him. And then he yelled.

"POTTER!"

The students in the common room jumped in shock.

"POTTER GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Snape yelled. He stormed up to the boy's dormitory, meeting Harry half-way down the stairs.

He grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly back down the stairs. Students gaped as he pushed Harry out of the portrait hole and down the corridor. Once a suitable distance from the common room, Snape opened a door and pushed Harry into the classroom. Harry wrenched his arm out of Snape's grasp and turned to face him.

"What the hell was that?" Harry shouted.

"Shut up, Potter. You are not to speak. You are to listen to me."

Harry stared at Snape, fighting to stay calm.

"Mr Malfoy has just been to see me, Potter. Would you care to explain your side of the story?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I was taking a walk-"

"In the dungeons?"

"Yes. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I ran into Malfoy and those two oafs he hangs around with, and Malfoy started insulting me."

"About what?"

"Just about anything you can think off. Something about Azkaban."

"And then you threatened his father?"

"Yes."

Snape was becoming irritated at the boys' lack of remorse.

"And why did you do that, Potter?"

"Because it's no less than he's done," Harry spat.

"That must be quite hard for him, Potter, your father is dead," hissed Snape.

Harry blanched and stepped back from Snape, anger clouding his features. Snape immediately regretted the hasty words, but the damage was done.

Harry stepped around him.

"If you're done…"

"No, Potter, I am not," said Snape, preventing Harry from opening the door.

"Then get on with it!" Harry snapped.

"What is this book Malfoy says you have?"

"I didn't have a book."

"I can easily find out, Potter."

"I didn't have a book."

"Be warned, Potter, if I find out you have books on the Dark Arts, be sure that I shall go to Dumbledore."

"Maybe you should be asking Malfoy how he knows so much about the Dark Arts," Harry replied.

"So you admit you had one?"

"Yes. But I won't tell you where it is."

"I see. What interests me is _why_ you have it in the first place."

"Why do you think?" snapped Harry.

"They are called the Dark Arts for a reason, Potter. And I suspect they are far out of your league anyway."

"Shows what you know then. I've told you before. Love is not going to help me defeat Voldemort. None of the stupid curses we're learning at the moment are going to help me. Dumbledore isn't interested in teaching me anything, so it seems I have to do it on my own, just like I've always done."

"Stupid child, you have never been alone!

"Yes, Snape, I have. I finally realised that when you all left me in the place to rot. I was alone. No one but me helped me get through it. There is no one I can rely on!"

Snape grew angry at Harry's words, maybe because they were partially right.

"We are here for you now, Potter! Everyone bends over backwards to ensure your safety!"

"NO!" Harry yelled. "To ensure their own safety. I'm just here to do their dirty work. Nobody even knows who I am! They don't see past the scar on my face. Look at you! You can't even see past the name! And you expect me to believe that I'm not alone?"

"What about Weasley and Granger?"

Harry snorted.

"They gave up on me just like everyone else. And you know what? Ron can't get past the fact that I've got more money than him and Hermione can't accept the fact that I think there are more important things than getting good grades! How pathetic is that? You act like your life is so damned bad, but I don't complain about mine so why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because obviously you are not fit to be alone. You start turning to the Dark Arts and threatening people with death."

"He deserves it, you know that! He's the one that sent me to Azkaban," Harry hissed. "His stupid 'Potter task-force' was all it took to beat Dumbledore. Malfoy and his father will both get what's coming to them!"

"Not from you they won't. Now calm yourself Potter. Tell me how you managed to apparate within Hogwarts."

"Malfoy must be hallucinating."

Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why had he done that, and in front of Malfoy of all people! Protect the Chamber!

"Do not lie! Malfoy is not stupid. I do not believe you apparated, though I believe you did disappear. You must have some other means on you, something that can breach the wards of Hogwarts. Can you not see how dangerous this would be if the Dark Lord got his hands on it?"

"There is nothing!"

Harry knew he was caught.

Snape adopted his familiar sneer and looked over Harry. He caught sight of a thin silver chain descending into his robes.

Before Harry could do anything, Snape had grabbed it and pulled the pendant into view.

"What do you think you're doing?" Harry sneered.

Snape picked up the pendant and dropped it when he saw what it was, his eyes widening in shock.

"Where did you get this, Potter?"

"I found it."

"Where?"

"I can't remember."

"You are lying to me. Agsain. Do you know what this is?"

"It's a pendant, obviously."

Snape picked it up and tried to examine it more closely, but Harry stepped out of his reach.

"You will not touch me again, Snape, or I will not hesitate to curse you."

Snape looked like he was going to pop. His face had gone red.

"That is the personal crest of Salazar Slytherin, Potter. It has not been seen since his death."

"Well lucky me."

Snape loomed closer.

"If you refuse to tell me, Potter, I will take this to the headmaster."

"And I'll tell him that you're an ignorant, clueless git. I tell you, it's just a pendant."

Snape's eyes flashed and he lashed out at Harry, grabbing the pendant.

Harry barely had time to think before he found himself standing next to Snape in Dumbledore's office, Snape still holding the pendant.

Harry looked over to see Dumbledore staring at them with concern and surprise. He stood up to greet them.

"Severus, Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Look at this," Snape hissed, dragging Harry over by the pendant.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows when he saw it. He took it from Snape and examined it.

"Where did you get this, Harry?" Dumbledore asked quietly.

"I found it," Harry repeated. "I can't remember where."

"Potter is lying. He uses it to apparate inside the school."

Dumbledore released the pendant and gestured for them to take seats.

"Harry, this is the crest of Salazar Slytherin."

"Yes, I know. Snape was already kind enough to tell me that."

"Professor Snape, Harry.

"Whatever," snapped Harry rudely, glaring at Dumbledore.

"Harry, is there anything you wish to tell me?" Dumbledore asked. Harry suddenly realised Dumbledore was searching his thoughts and stood up.

"Get out of my mind!" Harry yelled. Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"You were right, Severus. He has improved. Please sit down Harry."

Harry knew he had no choice.

"Draco Malfoy came to see me before, quite distressed. Potter apparently threatened to kill his father and then apparated, using this pendant. According to Malfoy, he also had a book on the Dark Arts."

"Is this true, Harry?"

"Yes."

"How long have been using this pendant?"

"Since I came back."

"And you don't remember where you got it?"

"Strange. Obviously Salazar Slytherin made it in order to breach Hogwarts' walls. Where do you think he would have wanted to go?" Dumbledore questioned quietly.

Harry could tell Dumbledore knew.

"The pendant is mine," Harry said stubbornly. "I found it."

"Magical objects are no things to be played with, Potter," said Snape.

Dumbledore was still staring at Harry.

"Severus, did you ever wonder if that chamber that Salazar Slytherin built was the one Harry went to, or if there was more?" Dumbledore asked.

Snape looked up in amazement.

"You think Potter found the Chamber of Secrets?"

Dumbledore shook his head.

"I think we need to ask Harry that."

They both looked at him, and Harry jumped up in anger.

"You can't take this from me! I need it!"

"Why do you need it Harry? Do you feel that you need space, or is it something more?" Dumbledore gave him a searching look. Snape spoke up.

"Is this where you got the Dark Arts book, Potter?"

"Yes."

"What was the book on, Harry?"

"The soul?"

"Why would you want a book on the soul?" Snape asked.

"Was it a book about the soul, Harry, or about possession of the soul?" Dumbledore asked.

"Possession," Harry answered slowly.

He thought he saw understanding in both men's eyes.

"Harry, the soul is a dangerous thing to mess with. I urge you to find a different path to defeat Voldemort."

Harry felt his anger rising again, but Dumbledore went on.

"I have spoken to you before, of a strength you have. I want you to understand-"

"SHUT UP!" Harry yelled. "I will not listen to this anymore! Love is not going to help me defeat him. That's the trouble you have, isn't it? You think everyone will just bend to your will!"

He lowered his voice to a deadly hiss.

"Well that's the mistake you made with Riddle, isn't it? You thought you could control him, and just to prove you couldn't, he defied you. You told him not to turn to the Dark Arts, but he did. Do you want me to go the same way? Because right now, I have nothing left to lose! _Nothing_. And you know what? I think I understand what drove him to do the things he did."

With that, Harry turned on his heel and strode from the room, but before he could reach the door his head exploded in pain. He fell to his knees with a strangled gasp, his hands going to his scar. Within seconds Snape and Dumbledore were at his side as he started to gasp in pain. The view of Dumbledore's office swirled away as Harry was sucked into a vortex of strange shapes and distorted lights.

**oOoOo**

_A house burned, and several figures wearing dark cloaks strode over the charred ground, laughing. The remains of several bodies littered the ground, but Harry's attention was drawn from them as one of the cloaked men approached him. _

"_Master, it is done."_

"_Good. You have the woman?"_

"_Yes, Master. We will bring her now."_

"_Very good."_

_Harry apparated and found himself in a dark room with a rug on the floor. A fire place stood in the far wall and a single chair sat on the wooden floor. He recognised this place. Moments later a Death Eater appeared in front of him restraining a panicking woman. _

"_You may go," Harry said coldly. _

_He advanced on the woman, who cowered in fright. _

"_Do you know who I am?" he asked in a cruel whisper. _

"_Y-yes. Please don't hurt me! Please!"_

_Harry stood up in disgust. _

"_Only the weak beg. Only mud-bloods are weak. That is why you must submit to me."_

"_No, please!"_

"_Quiet!" Harry ordered. _

_He picked the woman up and she began to struggle. Harry threw her down when she attempted to fight back. _

"_You will learn quickly to obey me!" Harry hissed. "Crucio!"_

**oOoOo**

The room spun as Harry staggered to his feet, his scar aching. He tried not to think about what was happening to the woman right now. He shrugged of the hands that tried to grab him.

"I don't want this anymore," he said bitterly and stormed out of the room. They let him go.

Harry went to the chamber and fell asleep. He awoke the next morning and hurriedly made his way to the Great Hall. Eyes turned to him as he entered and took his place next to Ron. Hermione deftly pushed her paper onto the seat beside her, but Harry saw.

"Show me," he commanded. She responded to something in his voice and passed him the Daily Prophet. Harry read the article.

…_13 muggles dead, 3 Aurors and 4 wizards dead. _

…_Dark Lord returns with a vengeance. _

…_Proclaiming death for any who defy him. _

And of course, the obligatory mention:

…_Is Harry Potter willing to save us again?_

Harry calmly passed the paper back to Hermione and left his seat. The eyes followed him again as he left the Great Hall. He heard Malfoy make some smart remark as he passed but ignored it. He walked around the lake, the cool morning air a welcome distraction. He saw someone in the distance walking the opposite direction around the lake and sighed. He wanted to be alone. Instead, he turned and sat on a flat rock, waiting for the figure to come to him.

When she did come, she didn't say a word, just sat beside him until he talked.

"I saw it," he said. "I saw everything. And then, he took a woman, took her… to Riddle Manor. I left before I saw what he did to her, but I _know_. I can feel it. It's like…like I can feel everything he's feeling, and it's getting worse. One time, I saw him torturing one of his followers, and I woke up, and he was so happy. And I laughed, because it felt like I was enjoying it. And sometimes, it's so close I don't know whether it's him or me who's enjoying it."

He paused and swallowed.

"And I can't keep doing this, Katie. I can't stand everyone looking at me, judging me. They look at me like I'm an extension of him, and I feel like I'm an extension of him. But I can't get out of it, because if I do, then everyone will die. Everyone says they understand, but they don't. They don't know what it's like to have the burden of saving the whole world on your shoulders."

He fell silent.

"You don't have to save the whole world, Harry," Katie said softly.

"Yes, Katie. I do." He turned sad eyes on her. "Because someone said I had to. Some stupid woman made a prophecy, and I had to be the one who fit it," he said bitterly. "If I don't kill him, he's going to kill me, and that's the only way it can go."

Katie paused before speaking again.

"What if it isn't you?"

"He marked me as the boy from the prophecy. I have no choice."

"I believe you can stop him Harry."

Harry nodded.

"But I'm going to die too."

"Don't say that."

"I just wish I had _someone_ who liked me because I was me."

"I do, Harry. Remember that. I met you after all of this happened. The only Harry I know is the one I heard about from my father, and the one I made friends with this summer."

Harry looked at her.

"Your father talked about me?"

"Only when I asked him once what you were like. He said you were arrogant, thick and had a hero complex. So you see, I met you with no expectations, but I liked who you were when you weren't putting up an act for the world."

"Katie, it's hard for me to say this, but I can't be your friend. I think you could quite possibly be the first person I've met who doesn't worship me or hate me, and I appreciate that, but it isn't safe for you. Your father would murder me if anything happened because of me, and the truth is, something probably will happen."

"Don't fight it, Harry. We're friends, and that is more important than anything my father can say. Remember what the Sorting Hat said? What other Slytherin are you going to make friends with?"

"The Sorting Hat wasn't talking about me," said Harry stubbornly.

"You know it was, Harry," said Katie purposefully, standing up. "Now come back to the castle with me. Lessons are going to start soon."

Harry stood up and they began following the shore line back to the castle.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know a quicker way back to the castle?"

"Uh..yeah."

"Thought so. I heard my father talking about it with Dumbledore. He got rather mad at me for listening in."

Harry grinned.

"Do you think you could show me the Chamber of Secrets?"

Different emotions warred within Harry.

"Okay," he said, grasping her hand.

**oOoOo**

Harry and Katie entered Potions a little late, and took seats together at the back. The Slytherins stared at them in disdain and the Gryffindors looked curious. Snape deducted twenty points from Gryffindor and glared at Harry. Fortunately, the lesson passed quickly, and they moved to Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry disliked the new teacher. He was an Auror from the Ministry, obviously as an extra safeguard for the students. He taught straight out of a textbook that sounded suspiciously like the one Umbridge had used, and so far they had done little practical work. Harry felt himself become increasingly short-tempered as the lesson wore on. This wasn't DADA, he thought. Since when did ghouls attack people? Knowing how to defend against a mad ghoul wasn't going to help him survive. abruptly Harry grabbed his books and left, the teacher calling out to him.

He had shown Katie the chamber, but only the parts he had explored himself. She had been suitably impressed, and had given her word that she wouldn't tell anyone. He believed her.

Harry didn't attend classes for the rest of the day. He went down to the chamber and read the rest of his book. He recalled his visions, and realised when he had them, it was as if he were Voldemort. If he could find some way to separate his mind from Voldemort's, as the book described, would that help him? He didn't know if it was even possible, but he studied the book carefully regardless.

**oOoOo**

Snape fumed as he returned to his office. Potter was a no good, arrogant waste of space. He had no idea of what 'working for the good of the community' was, and refused to listen to good advice when it was freely given to him. His 7th year potions lesson was abysmal, and he made Potter stay to clean up the mess. As he left the room, Snape spoke to him.

"Stay away from my daughter, Potter. You'll get her hurt."

Potter had turned to him and smirked.

"Funny, isn't it? That's what I said to her. Obviously she doesn't listen to either of us."

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Thankyou for the reviews…and for those who are going to…**

**I'm really sorry for not updating for a while, so I'm giving you two at once :) I wrote heaps on the holidays, which is wy I was updating so fast, but now I'm back at school so I can't do so much. **

**Chapter 11: Betrayals and Unwanted Debts**


	11. Betrayals and Unwanted Debts

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 11**

**Betrayals and Unwanted Debts**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**oOoOo**

"The Dark Lord grows ever more suspicious, though of who I cannot tell," Snape told Dumbledore, who nodded gravely.

"Your work is valued, Severus."

"I fear he will find out about Katherine."

"She is well protected, Severus. She cannot be hurt."

"Potter can hurt her."

"He won't hurt her, Severus."

"Maybe not intentionally. He is becoming a cause for concern."

"We must let him come to his own conclusions this time."

"What if he comes to the wrong conclusions? I know what the Dark Lord has offered him."

"Have faith, Severus. The boy will pull through."

"How can I have faith in someone who has lost all of theirs?"

"I'm not sure he has."

"He told me he has."

"Indeed."

"His actions greatly disturb me. He is greatly accomplished at Occlumency now, yet he still has visions."

"Yes. I have wondered about this. Maybe he intentionally lets them in. Maybe it is simply something that we know nothing about, something not to do with the mind."

"The soul?"

"I have wondered, Severus. Harry obviously does, too."

"You think he can defeat the Dark Lord with the Dark Arts?"

"No."

"I think we underestimate his abilities."

"How so?"

"He has trouble with simple charms, yet is quite adept at more advanced magic. It is strange, Dumbledore."

"Indeed it is, Severus old friend."

**oOoOo**

The Potions class was all but over, and the students were packed up, waiting for their sour-faced professor to speak. He did not look up from his work, however, and soon whispers had broken out.

Harry Potter, however, was not talking. He was listening, with avid attention, to a conversation a hundred miles away.

**oOoOo**

Severus Snape was startled into looking up as a harsh hissing sound echoed from the rear of his classroom. He stood up immediately, as students turned to look at Harry Potter with startled expressions.

"Out!" Snape ordered at once. "Class dismissed. Get your things and leave."

The class responded to the venom in his voice, and all but three left immediately. Snape was halfway across the room before he saw them lingering.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, Katherine, leave now," he hissed. Katherine left with a worried look at Harry, Granger shot a venomous look at Snape, and Malfoy, the spoilt brat, looked as though he was missing out on a particularly juicy sweet.

Snape sealed the door behind them and knelt in front of Harry's desk. The hissing issuing forth from Harry's mouth became louder, and its sound was indescribably evil.

"Potter! Potter, wake up!"

Harry was sitting in his chair, back stiff and straight, arms rigid and clasping the front of his desk. His eyes were wide and staring at a point straight over Snape's shoulder. With a start, he realised his scar was a vibrant red against his face, small droplets of blood forming around the edges. Suddenly his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and Snape felt chills run down his spine at the eerie sight.

Snape grabbed Harry's wrist- it was cold as ice. Nothing he did proved to have any effect, and Snape was finally forced to accept the fact that he would simply have to wait for the episode to pass.

Suddenly the hissing stopped, and in the abrupt quiet that followed, Snape leaned in front of Harry. His eyes snapped back to the front again, staring straight into Snape's.

And as Severus Snape grabbed his arm in pain, Harry Potter uttered two damning words.

"He knows."

**oOoOo**

**A/N: I apologize for the length, but I just _had_ to end it therePlease review!**

**Chapter 12: A Man Worth Saving**


	12. A Man Worth Saving

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 12**

**A Man Worth Saving**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**oOoOo**

Severus Snape took his place in the circle. It was cold, windy, and death hung in the air. The smell of it reeked, penetrated deep into his mind. That would be him soon.

The Death Eaters moved restlessly. The Dark Mark had burned tonight with such anger. Something had obviously happened. And then Lord Voldemort was there. Anger lay thick upon the air, oppressingly so. It was like a water-sodden blanket, impossible to breathe properly through. Snape watched as the Dark Lord stared around the circle, red eyes meeting each Death Eater's under their hood.

He began his usual, slow, intimidating stroll around the circle of gathered Death Eaters.

"Someone here," he hissed in a low voice, "is a traitor. Someone has betrayed me. Who is it? I know, believe me I know. Did you not think I would find out? I, Lord Voldemort, am the most powerful wizard of all time. Do you think I would not realise that one of you was deceiving me? And to Dumbledore, of all people."

Voldemort arrived at Snape and his heart skipped a beat. He cleared his mind.

"This person will die tonight."

He continued on his way.

When he reached his place, he turned to face them.

"Severus Snape, step forward."

Snape stepped forward and moved to stand in front of Voldemort.

Several Death Eaters had moved uneasily at his name. He was known to be a loyal follower.

Snape tried to apparate, though he knew it would be in vain. There were wards laid thickly over this area.

"Severus, I am so disappointed with you. I had always expected great things from you. How long have you been working for Dumbledore? Did you serve him in the first war?"

Snape did not reply.

"Answer me," hissed Voldemort.

"If you are going to kill me, do it," Snape snarled.

"Insolence!" Voldemort sneered. "Crucio!"

Pain beyond pain, like nothing he had ever felt before. He fell to the ground gasping for air, as the Death Eaters laughed.

"Silence! I will not kill you yet, Severus. Surely I deserve a little fun first?" He bent down. "You remember, of course," he said softly, "what I did to Adele?"

This had the desired reaction. Snape paled and swore. He struggled to his knees and looked up. He spat at Voldemort.

"You are worthless,' he hissed.

"Crucio!"

He heard Voldemort's voice in his head, jeering.

_You see, Severus? Once again, I am the victor. You kneel before me in your final moments of life, just as you did when your life began._

Suddenly the curse was lifted off him, and he struggled to his feet. He prepared to fight, but Voldemort was not looking at him. His eyes were fixed in surprise somewhere over his shoulder. Snape turned, but saw nothing, and many Death Eaters turned to see if they could see anything.

Voldemort twitched slightly, his eyes widening in what looked to be fear and surprise.

"Run, Snape," he hissed, his eyes rolling in his head. The Death Eaters began murmuring, startled. Snape felt the wards fall with a shock, and Voldemort conjured a shield around Snape and himself.

He suddenly stared at Snape.

"Kill him!" he screeched.

His eyes began rolling again.

"No, leave him alive! Go, Snape."

Snape finally came to his senses, but couldn't move. He pulled his wands from his robes.

Voldemort looked like he was having a battle with himself, and Snape finally realised what was happening as Voldemort whispered to him. He barely heard it, and leaned in as close as he dared.

"Snape, you stupid git! Get out of here! I can't…hold…him…"

Snape apparated just as the shield fell. Curses flew around him and he winced in pain as some of them hit him.

He arrived back at Hogsmeade and stumbled into the nearest shop. He arrived in his office seconds later, stumbling out of the fireplace. He hurried out to the classroom and found Harry lying on the floor, pale.

Snape grimaced as he felt his bleeding chest and leg, caught by a slashing curse. He knelt next to Harry and checked his pulse. It was beating quickly and irregularly. His scar was bleeding, blood dripping down the side of his face.

"Potter?" Snape rasped. No answer. "Potter!"

Harry's eyes opened slightly and fell shut again, but Snape could have sworn he caught a flicker of a smile.

He stood up abruptly and conjured Harry onto a stretcher.

Students stared as he walked quickly up to the hospital wing, Harry floating along in front of him.

He barged through the doors of the hospital wing.

"Poppy!" he yelled. She bustled out of her office looking irritated, but her face cleared when she saw Snape. Worry clouded her features.

"Severus, what have you done to yourself?" Then she caught sight of Harry and gasped, rushing forward. She took over from Snape and placed Harry on a bed, and forced Snape to lie down as well.

She forced Snape to drink two potions before turning back to Harry.

"What happened to him, Severus?"

"I'm not sure," he replied slowly.

_Except that he probably saved my life,_ he thought in disgust. Another debt to a Potter. Just great.

"Well, I can't really find anything wrong with him, except for the bleeding. He's unconscious though."

After a moment, Madam Pomfrey turned away and looked at Snape.

"Should I contact Albus?"

"Yes please, Poppy," he replied.

A minute later, Dumbledore stood at Snape's side, frowning. Snape explained how Voldemort knew that he was a spy, and how he had gotten away.

"I don't know what Potter did, but it was definitely him."

Snape frowned.

"It looked like he was possessing Voldemort, but surely he is not powerful enough."

"Maybe he is," Dumbledore replied softly. "We know he was reading about it."

Snape was silent for a moment.

"I've never seen the Dark Lord look scared before," he said eventually.

"It is a rare occurrence," said Dumbledore gravely. "I must leave now, and see what I can find out. I will return later to see how Harry is doing."

Snape nodded and Dumbledore exited the room.

Snape lay back against the pillows and waited for his wounds to heal. His whole body ached from the curse, and he wondered why it had been so bad. Possible because the Dark Lord had been particularly angry, or maybe because it had the power of two wizards behind it as well. Snape eventually drifted off to sleep, and when he awoke, it was evening, and his daughter was sitting by his side.

"Katherine," he said.

"Hey, Dad. How are you feeling?" she asked.

He sat up and accepted a hug.

"Not too bad. Has Potter woken yet?"

"No, and I've been here for a couple of hours, so I would have seen."

Snapped nodded and looked at his daughter. He had thought that he would never see her again.

She was beautiful, he thought, just like her mother. He remembered Adele so well. He had met her before he became a Death Eater, when life had seemed like it was just starting to go right.

Katherine had beautiful brown eyes, just like her, but her hair was as black as his own.

"Do you feel…relieved?" Katherine asked quietly.

Snape nodded.

"Very much."

Although he knew he would be in more danger now, the sense of fear that something bad was about to happen had lifted off of his shoulders. It felt like he could breathe properly. No more pretending to be someone he wasn't.

**oOoOo**

Harry Potter however, had stopped trying to figure out who he really was. He bitterly looked away from the scene in the bed next to him.

Even Snape had someone who loved him.

**oOoOo**

Harry awoke the next morning, his head aching. He groaned and put his hand to his head, feeling a bandage there.

He felt around on the table for his glasses, but someone handed them to him.

"Thanks," he grunted.

"I suppose," said a sour voice, "that it is I who should be thanking you."

Harry's head jerked up in surprise.

He shrugged.

"I didn't really have a choice."

Snape raised his eyebrows.

"How so?"

"Well, it's what's expected of me, isn't it?"

Snape didn't reply, and there was a lengthy silence. Harry finally spoke again.

"Besides, I was thinking, maybe you were a man worth saving."

**oOoOo**

As Snape headed back down to the dungeons, he thought about his recent conversation with Potter.

He was mad, mostly because it had forced him to re-evaluate his opinion of the boy, from arrogant Potter, to- well, he hadn't really decided yet.

He remembered Potter's words.

"_I saw you talking to Katherine last night, and I realised that you're not such a bad person as I thought you were. I think mostly I was blinded by the fact that we've never really gotten along, and that you always seemed to pick out the worst in me. But if you hadn't, I don't think I would have really understood you as well as I do now. I mean, I don't really know much about you, and I don't expect you to tell me, but I think I understand your motivations and the reason you do things, to a certain extent."_

Yes, Harry Potter had certainly grown into a mature young man. Then again, Snape thought, he had always rather more responsible than the others of his age. Snape didn't really know much about Potter's life with the muggles, but from what he had heard, and what he had seen at school, Potter hadn't had much of a childhood. Had he ever really acted like a child?

"_How did you do what you did, Potter?"_

"_I'm not really sure. That book I've been reading, it helped, though. Whenever I have these visions of Voldemort, it's whenever he's feeling particularly emotional, and it's always been as if I were him. I guess I found a way to separate our consciousnesses."_

"_I thought you had mastered Occlumency, managed to block your mind to these visions?"_

"_I don't think they have anything to do with shielding my mind. I think it's because of our connection. If there were no connection, I would have no visions."_

"_What was it like?"_

_Potter had laughed, then. _

"_It hurt like hell. Even when Voldemort possessed me it didn't hurt that much. But it felt…comfortable, I guess, almost like it was my soul. Almost."_

Well, Snape thought, he had come across stranger things, but not by much. Bonds between two humans were very powerful, and little study had been done into them. The two of them had sat in silence for some time.

"_How are you feeling?"_

_Harry shrugged. _

"_Same as usual."_

"_And what is usual?"  
"I don't know. I just feel…empty, I guess. I don't really care about anything any more." He gave a short chuckle. "If I had to describe it, I think I would say I was feeling old. Weary."_

A way a sixteen year old boy should never have to feel.

"_How about you, sir?"_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes. I know he hurt you. I saw it."_

"_You were there then?"_

"_Yes, but I couldn't figure out what to do. I think I got mad and made him hurt you a bit more."_

"_That does not matter. I am alive, and that is what is important. He would have hurt me anyway."_

"_What did he look like?"_

_He paused, wondering how to answer. _

"_It was strange, almost frightening. When he was in control, he looked scared, and angry. None of us had ever seen him look afraid like that. When you were in control, his eyes were rolling around. He looked weak. The wards preventing me from apparating fell and I believe you conjured a shield around us."_

"_Yes, I remember that. You weren't listening to me. You were just standing there."_

"_You called me a stupid git."_

_Harry grinned. _

"_Completely deserved, if I may say so."_

For once, Snape decided to let him off.

"_Tell me, Potter, when you had that vision in the classroom, you were hissing. Has that happened before?"_

"_No. It was strange. I wasn't in Voldemort's head that time, I was in the snake's head."_

"_Snake?"_

"_Nagini. His pet."_

"_Oh. When you came out of it, you said 'He knows'. How did you know that?"_

"_He was telling me. He said he would soon be able to give me a meal. He had found out from his spy who the traitor was."_

"_Who is the spy?"_

"_It's someone in the Order. I don't know their name."_

How could there be a spy in the Order? They had been so careful.

"_Professor… who is Adele?"_

He had ignored Potter. It was none of his business. But he had lost loved ones to, and for the first time in many years, Severus Snape had let down his guard, and revealed something of himself.

"_She was my wife."_

**oOoOo**

_She was so beautiful. He loved her, more than anything. _

_They married in April, a quiet ceremony with none of his family present. It was the happiest moment of his life. _

_A year and a half later, his daughter was born. She was perfect; so small her head fit in the palm of his hand. He had cried that day, never before and never since. _

_A month after that, he had been approached by Voldemort's followers. Join us. No. Your father would be disappointed. My father is dead. _

_They killed his wife. He joined. Do not disappoint me, or your daughter will be next. He was the model Death Eater. His skills, carefully drilled into him in childhood, were the object of much approval and awe. _

_When he could stand it no more, he had gone to Dumbledore. The war had ended after two years in Dumbledore's service. He knew some suspected him. He sent his daughter far away, where she would be safe. _

_He went on with his life, because there was nothing else he could do. _

**oOoOo**

Snape wondered if he had always compared himself with Harry Potter because they were so similar. He saw himself in Potter, and he despised that. He detested Potter's father with a passion, and to see himself reflected in his son was the ultimate insult that James could fling at him. He knew, of course, that this was silly. He hated what was in himself; the unresolved bitterness at the unfairness of the world.

"_Potter, I want you to know, that if you insist on seeing my daughter, I want you to do all you can to let no harm come to her."_

"_I'm not seeing her."_

"_She told me you didn't want to."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. Tell me about it."_

"_You know why. The same reason you don't want her near me. It's dangerous. And there's no point."_

"_Thankyou."_

Snape wondered what he had meant by 'there's no point.'

"_Because I'm going to die."_

Maybe he was still wallowing in self-pity. Drowning in his despair. But maybe he just knew. Snape had told Harry to pull himself together, or he really would die.

**oOoOo**

No one found out about the incident, except for the fact that Snape could no longer be a spy. Harry explained his brief absence from lessons easily enough, and they went on with life.

Snape finished preparing the lesson just as the bell went. Within minutes the classroom was full. They knew not to be late for his lessons.

It was the first lesson he had held since the incident, and he wondered how fast news travelled.

He would soon find out.

As soon as Malfoy entered the room, his eyes sought out Potter.

"Hey, Scar Head! Had any _visions_ lately, Potty?"

Harry had ignored him, as usual.

"Mr Malfoy! 30 points from Slytherin! Take a seat!" Snape had said softly.

Malfoy turned to stare at him in shock, closely followed by the rest of the class. Potter, of course, was the exception, and glanced at Malfoy in boredom.

The look on Malfoy's face quickly turned to one of anger.

But he was a coward, Snape knew. He wouldn't say anything.

Snape had not enjoyed teaching so much in years. For once, the class was perfectly behaved. The Slytherins were polite. He let them laugh.

He smiled at their jokes when they weren't looking.

**oOoOo**

The first Quidditch game of the season was the best time Harry had had all year.

It came not with the satisfaction that he had found in the Chamber, or with the thrill he had had at saving Snape's life, but with he sheer happiness of doing something he loved. He allowed himself, for a brief few seconds, to imagine he was closer to his father and mother, before concentrating on the game.

They were against Slytherin. Oh, how Harry loved seeing Malfoy's face in Potions now. Snape was no longer the vindictive tyrant of years past; though still his usual sneering self, he let the Slytherins know he no longer had to put up with their attitudes.

Soaring through the air, Harry had a wonderful idea. It was time he had some fun. He allowed Malfoy, who was tailing him, to raw closer, then went into a steep dive. Malfoy, the gullible twit, thought he had seen the snitch. Laughter bubbled up in Harry's chest as he thought about what he was doing.

A metre from the ground, he pulled up sharply, hearing behind him a satisfying crunch as Malfoy hit the ground. Harry flew back up to normal height amid thunderous cheers from three houses and promptly caught the snitch.

Gryffindor won, and it couldn't have been a more satisfying victory.

Madam Pomfrey rushed onto the pitch and joined Madam Hooch next to Malfoy. Harry decided it would be only too polite to go and see how Malfoy was doing. He pushed through the team mates congratulating each other, and made his way over to the teachers and Slytherin team, who were crowded around Malfoy. The Slytherins glared as he approached.

"Sorry about that, Malfoy," said Harry. "I thought you could fly better than that."

Malfoy glared at him, but Harry had already turned away. He ignored Malfoy when he yelled after him.

"Eat shit, Potter!"

Harry jovially joined his team mates for a loud and raucous party in the Gryffindor common room.

**oOoOo**

The weeks passed by students returned to their homes for Christmas. As Harry didn't have a home, he went to Grimmauld Place with Lupin. To his delight, Katie was staying there as well.

And that is how, on the first Sunday after school ended, Harry found himself sitting at the dining table, having a fascinating conversation with Katie, Remus Lupin, and Severus Snape.

Lupin and Snape had managed to become quite attached to each other, if that were possible. Harry suspected it was simply the fact that Snape enjoyed having someone with whom he could have an intelligent conversation that led to them resolving their differences.

Snape was still sour about the fact that he was potentially as useless as he said Sirius had been, but at least he could still show his face in public.

Christmas was a delightful affair; Snape and Lupin decorated the house in red and green, both insisting that it was not their house colours, but the traditional Christmas colours. Harry wasn't sure if he believed them.

Presents abounded. Harry had at first been reluctant- after all, he had promised himself that he would distance himself from these people. But he couldn't fight the urge to feel a part of this big family, and he gave in with a grin. Mrs Weasley, as usual, prepared a huge feast, and they partied into the night.

All too soon, it was time to return to school. They packed their trunks and took a portkey instead of the train. That would not be a wise option at this time.

On the first day of lessons, Snape was sitting at his desk waiting for the bell to ring. They would not be here for at least ten minutes, so he busied himself with absolutely nothing. It was quite boring. This tedious task was broken however, by the entrance of a student. Snape watched as they placed their things on their usual desk and removed a thick piece of parchment from their bag.

They approached Snape's desk.

"Good day, Potter."

"Hello, sir. I'm here early, because I need you to sign something, and I'd rather no one else saw it," Harry said.

"Oh? What is it?"

Harry looked as though he were hesitating, and then placed the parchment on the desk.

"I just need you to witness it," he said.

Snape read over the first page of the document in surprise, but handed it back to Harry, unsigned.

"Sir?"

"We will talk about this after class, Potter. I need more than ten minutes."

Harry returned to his seat, and other students began arriving. Harry couldn't wait for the lesson to be over, and as a result, it went slower than ever. At the end of the class, Harry once again approached the desk, but Snape stood up and directed Harry to his office.

"Take a seat, Potter."

Harry did so, and Snape sat in front of him and motioned for the document.

Harry passed it to him again, and sat, fidgeting.

"Why do you not get your head of house, or Dumbledore to sign it? I believe they would be much more appropriate options."

"I don't trust Dumbledore," said Harry abruptly, which surprised Snape. He wondered if the old man knew.

"The why not Professor McGonagall?"

"Because she would tell Dumbledore, and I don't want anyone else to find out."

"Which brings me to my next question. Why do you have a will at all?"

"So everyone knows who gets what when I die."

"What makes you so sure you are going to die, Potter?"

Harry was getting angry.

"Look, I just want you to sign it, okay. I don't want questions. It's just in case."

Snape sat back.

"Very well. Obviously your parents left you quite a fortune; this pile is rather thick."

"I inherited the Black estate when Sirius died, but I think you know that. I also wrote letters for everyone."

"Potter, don't you think it's a bit soon to be writing good-bye letters?"

"It's going to happen soon," said Harry. "I know it will."

"Why do you say that, Potter?"

"There was an attack this morning. A big one. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't. I suppose you had a vision?"

"Yes. He attacked the ministry. Lots of muggles died at the entrance, and more died inside the Ministry. He was looking for the prophecy again. He found it."

"What! have you told this to the headmaster?"

"What's the point?" Harry shrugged. "Voldemort knows the prophecy whether Dumbledore knows he does or not."

"I thought the Prophecy broke."

"Only the copy broke, you know that. Another copy was made, from Dumbledore's memory."

Snape leaned forward and signed the will.

"He will come for me now,' said Harry.

"What will you do when he does?"

"I've been looking for something. He won't die if we destroy his body, we know that. I have to destroy his soul. I've found a spell, a Parselmagic spell."

"Why are you so certain you will die, if you are so prepared?"

Harry looked away.

"Have you not heard," Harry said softly, "that the night he tried to kill me, Voldemort transferred some of his soul into me? Our souls are joined. If I destroy his, I destroy myself. That's the only way it can go."

"Does Dumbledore know this?"

Harry gave a sharp laugh.

"I don't doubt that he's known from the beginning that I would probably perish when I killed Voldemort. But since when has Dumbledore ever told me everything?"

"I doubt that is true."

"Maybe."

**oOoOo**

**A/N: Ooh I like this chapter. Please review! The end draws near… **

**Chapter 13: A Parting of Ways**


	13. A Parting of Ways

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 13**

**A Parting of Ways**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**A/N: Thankyou to Anime Monster, the1TRUEST3heir2of7SLYTHERIN, antnum, Pandemonium Fox, logi, Marikili68, Rkhiara, Quillian, BlueAdonis, peacekeeperchuck, athenakitty, AnnF, AngelAriel, Dark-Syaoran, ivantheterrible, LyonsRoar, Verdesilath, and any others who have reviewed since I wrote this. I apologise for updating slower now that holidays are over. I have a few chapters saved so the postings should still be regular. **

**oOoOo**

_Yesterday at the Ministry of Magic, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named launched an attack which claimed the lives of 23 muggles, and 14 wizards. The Dark Lord himself was present at the attack, in which a prophecy was stolen from the Hall of Prophecies. _

_According to a spokesman from the Ministry, Voldemort was the one to remove the Prophecy from the hall, meaning the prophecy was about him. After a thorough check of the remaining prophecies this morning, it was determined that the Prophecy is believed to be about the Dark Lord and Harry Potter, and tells of how their lives may end. Full details were not allowed to be released, but the prophecy was originally heard by headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Albus Dumbledore. _

_We were unable to contact Dumbledore to find out the entirety of the prophecy, but there is little doubt that it was of great importance. A message was left at the scene of destruction, seemingly directed at the boy-who-lived. It said, 'I have the prophecy. Soon you will die. You cannot defeat me.' More confusing is the fact that Harry Potter has been in Azkaban prison recently. The wrongly accused orphan, who lives with muggle relations whil not at school-_

Harry threw the paper down, refusing to read further. Madam Pomfrey had grudgingly released him from the hospital wing and he was now sitting in Dumbledore's office. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin and Snape were also present.

"You should know, Harry, that I was forced to tell certain members of the Order exactly what the prophecy entailed."

"Why? Why can't you just stop interfering in my life? Do you think I want even more people gawking at me like I'm some kind of attraction?"

"Harry, it is for your own good."

Harry stood up in anger. He had had enough.

"How the _hell_ do you know what's best for me? Because if it's the same thing you thought was good for me every other year you lied to me, then you're wrong!"

"Potter, calm yourself!" Snape snapped.

Harry glared at him.

"No! I do not need to calm myself!"

He turned to Dumbledore.

"It's over. I've had enough. I will do what I have to do, and I will do it alone."

"Harry!"

The Headmaster's eyes became stern as Harry began to leave the room. Snape thought he looked as formidable as when he faced Voldemort. Did he really want their side to win, or did he simply want to control Harry?

"Harry!"

Harry spun around, and Snape was shocked at the look on his face. Power radiated off of him as he glared at Dumbledore.

"What? I believe I just said all I need to. I will not change my mind. You won't control me anymore. You lost that chance when you lied to me one too many times."

And then he was gone. The four men in the room looked at each other uneasily.

"Why didn't you tell us about the prophecy before now, Albus?" Lupin asked.

Dumbledore shook his head slowly.

"The fewer people who knew, the better. If Voldemort found out…"

"Harry shouldn't have to do this on his own!" Lupin was irate.

Snape sneered.

"I'm sure he is more than capable of handling it," he said.

_Damn, did I just compliment Potter?_

Snape could have sworn the corner of Dumbledore's mouth quirked in amusement before he turned to Lupin.

"He's sixteen! He just spent a year in Azkaban reliving his nightmares again and again, and we all know his are worse than most! You can't just expect him to save the world!"

Dumbledore sighed.

"It is unfortunate…"

"Unfortunate? He didn't deserve that! He a bloody scapegoat for the Ministry, not a super hero!"

Kinglsey, who had so far remained silent, spoke up.

"What do we do now?"

"We wait. We protect Harry, and hope he does not reconsider his alliances."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think he would go to the Dark lord, Albus? I would have thought you had more faith in the boy. I think you underestimate him."

"In what way, Severus?"

"He's powerful, Albus. He's changed. Do you realise he's been reading restricted material?"

Dumbledore sighed, but Snape wasn't finished.

"I told you…" he lowered his voice. "I told you how he possessed Voldemort and helped me escape."

Lupin and Kingsley looked up sharply.

"What?"

Dumbledore rubbed his hands over his face and began to speak.

"Voldemort found out the Severus was a spy. Someone in the Order is a spy, but we don't know who. Harry was with Severus when he was called, and he went into some kind of trance. Somehow he took control of Voldemort for a minute and allowed Severus to escape. He was only slightly hurt."

Lupin swore.

"If Voldemort has the prophecy, he must know he cannot wait long to kill Harry."

"Yes, I am aware of this. But I am confident that Harry will defeat him when the time comes."

Snape debated telling them Harry's views on this. He decided it would not help matters.

"What of Lucius Malfoy, and Draco?"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed.

"Lucius' time is long overdue. He will meet his end sooner rather than later. He cannot hide behind the ministry forever. I believe young Master Malfoy will follow him if asked, but this is not something we can prevent."

Kingsley nodded.

"We are keeping an eye on the family."

"Good, good. We can't afford to have anyone unaccounted for."

**oOoOo**

Harry ignored Ron and Hermione when they attempted to talk to him, and they obviously got the message. He stormed through the corridors glaring at the people who shot sly looks at him and then whispered to their friends. He was stopped however, in the entrance hall, as Malfoy stepped in his path, a malicious grin on his face.

Harry made to step around him, but Malfoy grabbed his arm. Harry shrugged his arm out of Malfoy's grip and turned to face him.

He didn't say anything, and Malfoy looked disappointed that he hadn't gotten a reaction.

"Going somewhere, Potter?" he sneered.

Harry continued to stare at him. Malfoy was beginning to look more put out at the fact that he couldn't get a reaction out of Harry.

"So what's this prophecy? My father talked about it, but he won't tell me what it says."

"Good for you," Harry said.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"You want to watch out Potter. Didn't you hear what the Dark Lord said? You're going to die, Potter!"

Harry stepped around Malfoy and started walking away.

"You're going to die, just like your parents!" Malfoy hissed.

Harry spun around and punched Malfoy as hard as he could. Malfoy's head snapped back and his nose started bleeding.

"I think you should be the one to watch out, Malfoy," Harry sneered. "If you're there when the time comes, I'll kill you too."

Harry turned on his heel and left a swearing Malfoy on the floor. Obviously Snape had been returning to the dungeons, because Harry could hear him yelling his name. Harry ignored him and kept walking. He hadn't realised how edgy he was. His hand gripped his wand in his pocket, and his muscles were tensed.

He heard Snape yell behind him.

"Impedimenta!"

Harry cast a shield charm over himself almost automatically before turning back to Snape.

"What?"

"Go to my office, Potter. Right now," Snape snapped.

"No, I don't think I will thanks."

Snape went still and his voice went quiet. He turned to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Take Mr Malfoy to the hospital wing. I will meet you there shortly."

He turned and strode up to Harry, roughly grabbing his arm.

Suddenly Harry felt anger greater then any he had felt before. His eyes flashed and he glared at the Potions master. Suddenly Snape drew in a sharp breath and grabbed his left arm, where Harry knew the dark mark lay. Harry felt calm once again.

"_What _was that, Potter?" Snape hissed. He looked up at the staring students, and pointed to the dungeons. "Go."

Harry turned and walked ahead of Snape to his office. Once there, Snape slammed the door and turned to face him. He pulled back the arm of his robes to reveal the dark mark, glowing red.

"Explain!" he ordered.

Harry shrugged.

"Looks like your master's calling you," he said spitefully.

Snape drew his wand.

"Legilimens."

Harry let him into his mind for a split second and then pushed him out as forcefully as he could. Snape was pushed backwards and hit the door hard. Harry pushed his way into Snape's thoughts.

He forced memories from Snape's subconscious until he found what he was looking for.

_Snape was kneeling in front of Lord Voldemort, as his mark was burned into his arm. _

_He was towering over a weeping woman, wand aloft. Uttering those forbidden words. _

_He was standing closely in front of a beautiful woman in a long white dress, smiling up at him. He was placing a ring on her finger. _

_He was holding a tiny baby for the first time, tears threatening to spill forth. _

_He was standing in front of the woman's dead body, the baby on the floor next to her. He was rushing to the woman, then kneeling down next to the baby and picking it up. _

_He was standing, head bowed, in front of Dumbledore. _

Harry pulled out of Snape's mind with a sneer on his face. Snape was on the floor, face ashen, staring up at Harry. He struggled to his feet, breathing heavily.

"Happy?" he spat. Harry remained silent. "Poor little Potter, the silently suffering hero. Too bad you aren't the only one with a bad past now, isn't it?"

"You think we're the same?" sneered Harry. He locked eyes with Snape, and the Potion's Master felt pain explode in his head. He moaned out loud and pulled out his wand.

"Stupe-"

Before he had a chance to stun Harry, the pain in his head disappeared and he found Harry still staring at him. He spoke quietly.

"That is what I feel whenever Voldemort touches me, whenever he is near me. That is what I feel when I think about him, or when he thinks about me. When he is happy, or angry, that is what I feel. My whole life I have put up with that."

Harry seemed somewhat sad as he spoke these words, but his face and voice were flat and expressionless.

"I thought we were starting to understand each other. I thought if I gave you my respect you'd change. _Why _do you hate me? I forgave you. I forgave everyone for what happened to me. I might not be able to go back to the way I was, but I accept it. Why can't you accept _me_ now? It's like you can't decide. Sometimes you're almost nice, and then it's like you decide I'm not worth the effort."

Harry stared at him for a second as though contemplating his next words.

"I decided that you were worth the effort."

Snape sneered at Harry.

"You had no right to do that!" Snape hissed.

"Don't change the subject," Harry said curtly.

"You have assaulted a student and a teacher tonight, Potter. This will surely end in your expulsion."

Harry shrugged and gave a wry grin.

"It's not like I'm going to need an education for much longer anyway, is it?"

With that, he placed his hand around the pendant and disappeared from Snape's office.

**oOoOo**

Snape stared in outrage at the place Harry had been standing. Immediately he stumbled to Dumbledore's office and entered without knocking.

"Albus!"

Dumbledore looked at him in concern as Snape positioned himself in front of the desk.

"Severus? What is the matter?"

"Potter is the matter, as usual! He assaulted Mr malfoy in the entrance hall, and when I took him to my office he- he went through my personal memories and then hurt me."

'Hurt you? Dunbledore raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know how. He looked at me and I felt pain in my head. But that is not the point, Albus! I want him expelled! I want him gone! He is nothing more than a useless annoyance!"

"Now, now, Severus. You know that is not true, and nor is that possible. Have a seat, and let us talk calmly about this."

**oOoOo**

Harry looked up at where he had appeared. When he had grabbed the pendant, he hadn't been concentrating on where he wanted to go, and had turned up at a place he had subconsciously wanted to go for a long time.

The mansion on the hill was imposing and dark, but was quite dilapidated. Ivy spread across its' face and bits of wood hung at odd angles from the roof. Harry started slowly up the hill. He passed through the rusted iron gate and up the path to the front door. Finding it locked, he went around to the back of the house. In the backyard, weeds grew wild and grass rampant, sprouting through the stones that led to a small cottage further back. Harry ignored the cottage and pushed open the broken back door of the Riddle house. He found himself in a kitchen, bare of the normal cooking accessories. Dust layered the flor, puffing up as he stepped softly through it. He turned into a hallway and started up the stairs. He knew where he was going. At the top of the stairs was a long corridor, a door slightly off its hinge at the opposite end. Harry passed through the door into the room. He stood in the centre on the rotting hearth rug in front of the fireplace, looking at the leather chair. A man named Frank Bryce had perished here.

Harry felt his scar prickle as he remembered that night. Why had he never paid enough attention to his visions? He could have told someone of Voldemort's plans, yet he hadn't. He could have avoided Cedric's death, avoided Azkaban. Harry ran his hand through his hair and sighed. What was going to happen to him? It was only ten o'clock in the morning, and it was already a bad day.

Another bad day in an even worse life.

There was nothing to see in the rest of the house, except for the dining room. It had been used quite recently. The dust had been disturbed with foot prints and a few chairs lay scattered around the walls. He knew Voldemort had been here. The thought made him shiver, and he grabbed his pendant and returned to Haogwarts.

**oOoOo**

Snape strode into his Potions room after lunch and sneered at the student. He automatically scanned the rows, preparing to throw Potter out of the classroom. He wasn't there. Snape almost smiled in relief. Almost. He would have, had the boy in question not come through the door at that moment.

Snape ignored him, save for deducting thirty points from Gryffindor.

Potter ignored him and sat in a seat at the back of the classroom.

The lesson ran smoothly for about an hour until, with only fifteen minutes left, Potter made a disturbance. Snape had been watching him, when pPotter had suddenly paled and slapped his palm to his forehead. Snape looked at him fully, and Potter looked at him.

He stood up and walked out of the room, wand in his hand. As he passed his desk, he muttered, "He's coming."

Snape ignored the looks of the other students and dismissed them before Potter was even out the door, pulling out his own wand. Snape hurried out of the classroom and followed Harry to the entrance hall.

"Potter! Get the Headmaster!" Snape yelled after him. Harry ignored him and continued to the front doors. They opened before he got there and he strode out onto the steps. Snape was about to yell at Harry again, but it seemed Dumbledore already knew and stepped to Snape's side.

They followed Harry out of the door and saw five figures making their way to the castle. Harry turned to them.

"Stay back."

Snape sneered. Fool of a boy, thinking he could handle this on his own. Harry watched them for a second before muttering something and turning back to the approaching Death Eaters.

Snape and Dumbledore started forward, but found themselves pushed back by an invisible force field. Dumbledore frowned slightly and muttered a spell. Snape did the same, but they had no effect.

"Albus, what has he done?" Snape asked sharply.

Dumbledore replied softly, frowning at Harry.

"I'm not sure, Severus."

The two wizards watched in silence as Harry walked toward the Death Eaters. Students were standing behind them, staring out toward the lake and whispering amongst themselves.

A beam of red light shot toward Harry and he calmly stepped around it.

"The idiot boy is going to get himself killed!" Snape hissed.

"Let's hope so!" a voice said from behind them.

Snape turned and caught sight of Draco Malfoy, who was looking gleefully out the front doors. Suddenly students gasped and Snape spun back around. Potter had reached the group of Death Eaters and stood with his arm held out, palm open toward them.

Snape felt a presence at his elbow and looked to see Katherine.

"What's going on?" she asked softly.

"I'm…not quite sure," Snape replied. He noticed Malfoy giving them a curious look and turned from her slightly with a meaningful glance. The both turned to watch the scene before them, identical frowns in place.

Harry had raised his arm and the Death Eaters seemed to have frozen in place. He dropped his arm and sells shot at him, but rebounded off his shield.

Following this, the Death Eater's seemed to be talking to him.

**oOoOo**

"So, Potter," came the smooth voice of Lucius Malfoy. "You think you can defeat us all on your on?"

"Don't be so silly, Harry, darling," came the mocking voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. "You could never beat us. But don't worry. We're just here to collect you."

"And what makes you think I'll come with you? I'd rather speak to old Tommy right here, thanks."

Ballatrix hissed.

"Do not speak of our Master that way!" she said.

"Oh please. Like it matters. Now where is he? I know he's here."

Harry turned when he heard the cold voice behind him.

"Yes, Potter. I am here. Tell me, I am curious as to why you did not allow your headmaster and Potions Master to come out here. Surely you knew you would perish without them?"

Harry gritted his teeth as his scar began to ache.

"Obviously there are things you don't know about me. And I could be talking about power or about what I want."

"You want to perish?"

Harry sneered at Voldemort.

"I don't have time for idle chatter. What do you want?"

"I want you dead, Potter. Not right now, of course. I have questions for you still."

"Well, it's now or never, Tom, because I'm not coming for a visit to your flea-infested dwelling, wherever that may be."

Harry felt the anger radiating off of Voldemort as he raised his wand.

"AVADA KE-"

"Harry shook his head slowly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Remember what happened last time?" he said in a sweet voice.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled instead.

A second before the curse hit him, Harry linked his mind to Voldemort's, and the two of them fell to their knees as one.

Harry heard the Death Eaters yelling in confusion as Voldemort screamed, and Harry struggled to his feet.

"You see!" he yelled. "You cannot defeat _me_. When the time comes, Tom, I will kill you."

Voldemort sagged, gasping, before disappearing. Harry turned to five Death Eaters and raised his hand again.

"Bellatrix Lestrange! Imperio!"

Bellatrix Lestrange stumbled forward against her will and fell at Harry's feet. Harry hissed at her in Parseltongue and ropes flew out to bind her. He looked up at the remaining four and they saw that his eyes were a luminous green. The green of Slytherin. Harry spoke to them.

"You will all pay, each of you."

Harry thrust his hand toward them and their hoods flew back, revealing stunned faces. They were unable to remember the words of a spell. Harry laughed as one turned and ran. He let him go.

"A coward. Much like you, Lucius. I'm surprised you are not following right behind him. How fitting that it should be I whom your only son watches defeat his father."

Lucius sneered, though his eyes showed fear.

"You're a useless mud-blood, Potter. The Dark lord will have his revenge!"

"Yeah, right," Harry scoffed. "Maybe if I decide to disappear."

Harry pulled out his wand.

"Stupefy!"

The four Death Eaters fell to the ground.

Harry charmed them to float and walked quickly back up to the castle. He let the shield fall and Dumbledore and Snape rushed out to meet him. Students streamed out onto the grass behind them, led by Malfoy.

"What have you done, Potter!" yelled Malfoy. He ran up to Harry and looked down at the still form of his father. Dumbledore turned around to meet the oncoming students.

"Everyone, return to your common rooms immediately!" he shouted. The students mumbled resignedly and slowly turned around, shooting furtive glances over their shoulders.

Malfoy remained behind, as did Katie. Malfoy was staring at his father in shock, face pale.

"You bastard, Potter!" he said breathlessly. "You bastard!"

"That is quite enough, Mr Malfoy!" said Snape. Malfoy rounded on him.

"And you, you traitor! You betrayed us all!"

Dumbledore stepped between them.

"Draco, take care with what you say. Are you so sure that what your father has done is right?"

Draco swore at Dumbledore.

"You're the reason he was a spy in the first place, you old fool. You have no idea…"

"Are you so sure of that, Draco? Lord Voldemort is the cause of all of this, you must see that."

Malfoy was looking around desperately.

"But… what's going to happen to him?"

Harry spoke up in a cold voice.

"He will go to Azkaban, just like I did."

There was a momentary uncomfortable silence.

"Mr Malfoy, return to the Slytherin common room. There is nothing you can do."

Malfoy looked around at the faces, his gaze resting on Katie.

"What's she doing here?"

Snape stepped forward.

"That is none of your business, now return to the common room!"

Malfoy looked from Snape to Katie, understanding dawning on his features.

"Katherine…she's your daughter." He looked at Snape in triumph. "Interesting…"

"Go now, Mr Malfoy," said Snape savagely. "Before I move you myself."

Malfoy glared at them again, his sneer deepening on Harry. He pulled his wand from his robes.

"No! I don't believe I will. On my father's honour I swear I will seek vengeance. I vow to fight in the name of my father and his master, and seek retribution upon those who sought to foul the Malfoy name."

Snape stared in open shock at these words.

"Draco, you cannot be serious!"

But Malfoy had already turned and was striding away to the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry called after him.

"Draco! Remember, if you are there, I will not hesitate."

Malfoy spun around.

"And we will see, Potter, if you are really as good as you think."

Harry turned and began walking up to the castle, but before he had even gone a few steps, a hand firmly closed over his shoulder.

He spun out of Dumbledore's grasp to see the old man staring sternly down at him.

"Harry, you will accompany me to my office now," Dumbledore ordered.

"What's there to talk about, Dumbledore? I told you all I needed the other day. I stay at Hogwarts only because I have nowhere else to go."

"We must talk Harry. I will not take no for an answer."

"Fine," Harry said. "But this is the last time. I have declared my intentions and you will respect them. I refuse to let you determine my destiny any more."

Snape was talking to his daughter, who was in turn staring at Harry sadly.

"Katherine, I will talk to you later. I must go with Albus."

Katherine nodded and hugged her father quickly.

When she was gone, Harry followed Dumbledore and Snape up to the headmaster's office.

He sat in his usual chair, and noticed that Fawkes did not fly down to greet him as he used to. Harry knew why.

He knew it was because he had changed. Phoenixes sensed the souls of humans, their innermost desires and intentions.

Fawkes knew that Harry had changed. His soul was heavy. He was weary of this life, weary of everything in it. He had long ago accepted the fact that he would never have a normal life, and never be a normal person.

If Fawkes could see that, then Harry knew his fate was sealed. There was no going back from what he was doing, what he had already done. He would destroy Voldemort, and if he didn't die in the process, he would fight until he did die. When Voldemort died, there would be no point to his life, and Harry knew this.

He was drawn from his thoughts by Dumbledore's voice.

"Harry, what is it that you did to Professor Snape this morning?"

Harry looked at them both.

"You know what I did."

Dumbledore sighed.

"Then why?"

Harry chose his words carefully.

"Professor Snape has proven time and time again that he is immune to any sort of request from me. It's not my place to say why, and I'm not even sure I understand why completely. But I felt that the only way for him to understand was by force. If that makes me like Voldemort, then so be it," Harry said stubbornly.

"Harry, what you have done is wrong. Professor Snape is on our side, you know this."

"And what is _our_ side, Dumbledore?" snapped Harry. "What about _my_ side. Harry Potter. No one has ever cared for the person I really am. Even the two people I thought were my best friends. In the end even they couldn't see past my scar. I have lived my life following everyone else's wishes. I have no one. My whole life has been designed by you, for the purpose of killing someone."

"Harry you have to do this."

"I know! I know I have to do it. I would never not do it, even if I hated every single one of you, because I couldn't let him win."

"That is what love is, Harry. You are confusing it with revenge."

"Stop it!" Harry shouted. "I can't remember the last time a person showed me love! I don't know what loved is! Love is not going to help me defeat Voldemort. Why do you continue to lie to me? You have always lied to me, and you won't even stop now. I just cast the Imperius curse on someone. I could have killed her if I'd tried. That is not love!"

Silence reigned in the office.

"Face it, Dumbledore. My life is over. I have no life now, and I never did. I walk around every day and I can feel his evil growing inside me, and sometimes I don't want it to stop. And I have to stop him before it takes over completely."

"Harry, you are not strong enough to defeat him yet," Dumbledore snapped.

Harry brushed his hand through his hair.

"You do not know what power I have, Dumbledore."

"Then tell me how you will defeat him."

Harry sighed, wondering how someone supposedly as great as Albus Dumbledore couldn't figure this out.

"I have to destroy his soul. We already know his soul can survive without his body, so I have found a spell. It is similar, I imagine, to what the Dementor's kiss does."

Dumbledore considered this, but Snape was thinking differently.

Potter had told him that he thought he would die when he killed Voldemort. In effect, he would be condemning himself, his soul, to an abyss from which there was no return. Snape wondered if he could ever have enough courage to do that himself.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: I think the next chapter will be the last. In fact, it definitely will be, but there will be an epilogue after that. If you want a dramatic ending, only read the next chapter :) Thanks to all those who reviewed. At the end of this story I will tell you of some of my plans for another story so that you have something to look forward to. I have already started my next story so it shouldn't be too long before I post the first chapter. **

**Chapter 14: Destiny's Fate**


	14. Destiny's Fate

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 14**

**Destiny's Fate**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**Radszilla- Originally I was going to have an alternate version that had romance but I'm kind of getting bored with this story. I like the character of Katie and will probably use it in my next fic, which may also contain some slight romance. **

**Slash and Burn- Sorry, but this is going to end pretty quickly. I don't think I'm going to go very in depth into the Snape/Katie relationship, but who knows what I'll think of in the last chapter?**

**Anime Monster- Thankyou! I usually don't like OC either but, as you say, I don't mind Katie too much. Maybe this is because it isn't a Mary-Sue :)**

**She's kind of just there to explain a bit of Snape's past and fill out the story a bit, but I will definitely put her in my next fic, and involve her some more. **

**And thankyou to logi, who has reviewed the most :) **

**oOoOo**

Harry sat on a rock, overlooking the lake. The cold wind whipping towards him contrasted starkly with the heat of the rock below him. It was a subtle reminder of the two forces pulling at him, but he knew night was approaching, and in the end, cold would win over the warmth and the light.

He didn't look up as Katie sat next to him, but was strangely grateful for her presence. Although he would have preferred to be alone, her quietly unassuming was reassured him.

"I'm going to commit murder soon," he said quietly, staring out over the waves.

"You can't murder someone who isn't alive," she replied, equally softly.

"But who am I to decide whether he's alive or not. I'm not God."

"But people still worship you."

"Ironic, isn't it."

They sat in silence as the sun slowly set.

"When this is over, I'll be able to have my father back," Katie said softly. "For that reason, I welcome the end. But if it meant that you had to die, it would be a hard choice."

"Lucky it's not your choice then, isn't it," said Harry.

"Harry…I feel so terrible for what's happening to you. I want to make it go away, but there's nothing I can do."

Harry looked at her for the first time.

"Knowing that you understand is enough, Katherine."

And it was. Somehow, he felt as though maybe, when he was gone, he would be remembered for more than being Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He would be Harry Potter, the boy.

He closed his eyes slowly. He felt as though he were about to cry, but couldn't. A strange sensation sat in his chest, threatening constantly to rise up, but never doing so.

He felt anxiety, and frustration, and deep down, an overwhelming sense of unfairness.

"You shouldn't be out here. Not now that Voldemort probably knows about you."

He felt Katie shrug.

"Maybe."

She stood up.

"It's getting cold, Harry. Are you coming back?"

Harry nodded and stood up beside her.

They walked quickly back to the castle, the lights flickering in the windows their only guide in the dark night.

Harry wearily rubbed his scar, which had been burning angrily all day. The two of them went to the kitchens, just as they had done on the holidays that now seemed so far away.

They sat in an empty class room and ate silently, until Harry finally broached a subject that he wasn't quite sure he should.

"When…when did your mother die?"

Katie looked at him in surprise.

"I think it was about fifteen years ago. I was only a few months old at the time."

"My parents were killed that night, too."

And it was true. For Harry had recognised, from Snape's memories the similarity with his own. He knew without doubt that the night Severus Snape had changed sides was the night that he had left the wizarding world. It gave him some sense of peace to know that Snape had not helped to kill his parents.

"Why do you ask?"

Harry shook his head slowly, debating whether to tell her.

"I saw…your father's memories. Some of them, any way. I always wondered why he changed sides."

Katie nodded.

"He hates it."

"He hates me."

"It's not his fault."

"It's not mine."

"He had a bad childhood."

"So did I."

"You two are more similar than you care to admit."

"I don't think so."

"If you would both just admit it, it would save you both a lot of pain."

Harry snorted at the truth in her words as he thought of what he had done to Snape.

"I think it's too late."

**oOoOo**

"Why did no one tell me of this?" Voldemort hissed to the circle of gathered Death Eaters. "Why was I not aware that Potter had these powers, and why, why was I not told that Severus Snape had a _daughter_?"

The assembled Death Eaters fidgeted restlessly and some murmured incoherently.

"Well?" Voldemort hissed. "Explain to me why I had to find this out from a student of the school. Draco Malfoy, step forward."

Malfoy stumbled forward quickly and bowed deeply.

"Master."

"You have done your father proud, Draco. It is a shame he is not here to show it."

"Thankyou, my Lord," Malfoy murmured.

"You will now take my Mark, so that you may serve me and come when you are summoned. Rise."

Malfoy rose quickly to his feet, pale face unsure but determined.

He pulled the sleeve of his robes and held out his left arm.

"Good," Voldemort hissed quietly. He stared down at Malfoy's arm, a strange mixture of greed and insanity lighting his features.

He reached forward with his wand and murmured a quiet incantation.

Malfoy cried out in pain as his arm began to burn. It was as though the Mark was branding itself into his forearm.

Voldemort chuckled softly. He enjoyed this.

The pain slowly subsided and Malfoy's cries turned to quiet gasps.

It was at this time that he realised what he had done. He had turned his life over to Voldemort. His fate was now as predetermined as Potter's.

One of the Death Eaters spoke up.

"My Lord, we believe that his daughter is the one you sent us to kill. Obviously, someone did not do their job."

"And who was that person, Mulligan?" Voldemort asked, voice deadly quiet.

"I- I do not know-"

"CRUCIO!"

Malfoy jumped to the side as the spell shot dangerously close to him and watched, heart pounding, as Mulligan writhed on the ground.

Standing their, surrounded by evil, Malfoy wondered, what had he done?

**oOoOo**

Snape gripped his forearm and closed his eyes as the Dark Mark burned. He was angry, so angry. The anger radiated from the skull, spreading like fire through Snape's nerves.

He wondered again if he would survive this war. He knew his time was steadily running out, and prayed to whatever powers existed that his daughter would always be safe.

He cursed the day he had become aware of the world.

He remembered it so well. His father, he knew, had always been a Death Eater. His mother, God bless her soul, had been a pureblood who was quietly dissatisfied with the mania surrounding bloodlines, though was unwilling to risk her own life to speak out against it.

The day a young Severus turned eight, she had been murdered; an eerie warning of what awaited Snape in his future. On this day, Snape's father introduced him to the Dark Arts, told him that without them he could not avenge his mother's death. He did not tell the young Severus that he had orchestrated the whole affair.

As Snape grew older, the pureblood obsession became firmly instilled in his mind, though he never forgot the quiet words his mother had whispered to him at night, when no one was listening.

_Hear me, Severus. Your blood does not, and will never determine what you become. Do not let your life be ruled by those who believe themselves greater than you, for your potential can only be unlocked by belief in yourself. I love you. _

At school, he made friends with others of the same lineage- Rosier, Wilkes, Avery and of course, the infamous Lestranges.

How he regretted those years. When he had received the Dark Mark it was because he believed he was going against those who killed his mother. He pledged his allegiance to exact revenge on those people, silently promising his mother he had not forgotten her words.

He hated the Death Eaters and their grovelling, and as he matured, he realised the lies that had been force fed to him over the years. His anger grew, and with it his detachment from others.

Three years after joining Voldemort's ranks, he was introduced to Adele. She came from and pure blood family with Italian roots. Her foreign heritage had attracted him, and she seemed to understand when he eventually trusted her enough to confide his beliefs about Voldemort. Before they married, he promised her he would no longer work for Voldemort.

Someone, Snape did not know who, eventually became aware of this. Months after their daughter was born, Snape was summoned. The Dark Lord had heard of his waning obedience. A lesson was in order, he said. He returned home to find his wife dead, and his daughter lying silently on the floor.

It had taken no more for Snape to realise that he had been wrong to ever join Voldemort. He berated himself fro pretending to have listened to his mother's advice.

The next day, he sent his daughter far away, where it was safe.

Snape had never felt so bad. Because of his foolishness- and Potter's- Voldemort knew about his daughter.

Maybe…a trade?

Potter's life for his daughter's? Would Voldemort accept?

He knew he could never do it, at least not yet. He knew, deep down, that the fate of the world was more important than he and his daughter. But he didn't want it to be.

If only he had been born into a different family. If only he had listened to the advice given to him over the years. If only the right people had given him advice. If only he had been able to trust more people. The list went on.

He didn't want to admit that the only person he could really blame was himself.

**oOoOo**

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room and was assaulted by the bright red and gold. Right now all he wanted to see was the back of his eyelids. But that was not possible. He opened the portrait and was immediately besieged by people trying to congratulate him.

He pulled back from them in irritation, trying to hold his temper. He mumbled curt replies to the teeming Gryffindors and pushed his way toward the dormitory. He finally struggled up the stairs and reached the silence of his room. Unfortunately, it was not empty.

Ron and Hermione sat silently on Ron's bed, looking at him. Harry stood in the doorway for a second before sitting on the edge of his bed, facing them.

"How are you, Harry?" Hermione asked softly. For some reason this angered Harry.

"I'm fine."

"Come one mate, you can talk to us. We're supposed to be your friends," Ron said.

Harry looked away.

"Harry," Hermione began gently, "We know how you must feel but-"

"Really?" sneered Harry.

"Harry, please just listen to us," Hermione begged. "We want to help you."

"You can't help me, Hermione," Harry said, quietly incensed.

"Why not?" Ron asked. "Harry, this will all be over soon. Dumbledore will defeat Voldemort and you'll be able to live your life properly. Just don't give up before it's over, okay?"

"That's just it, Ron. That's why you can't help me, because you don't know the whole story. Dumbledore won't defeat Voldemort. I will."

"But you don't have to," Hermioine started, looking alarmed.

"I do," said Harry, standing up. He was sick of this conversation.

"But why? Please, tell us, Harry," she pleaded.

Harry sighed. He had known that one day he would have to tell him.

He sat down again, head in his hands.

"Because there's a prophecy," he mumbled. "A prophecy that says I have to kill Voldemort or he'll kill me."

Hermione and Ron stared.

"Oh Harry," she breathed.

"It can't be true," Ron said weakly.

"Well, get used to it, Ron, because it is. Why do you think Voldemort wanted to kill me in the first place? Because a stupid old bat made a prediction," Harry said bitterly, answering his own question.

"You'll beat him, Harry, I know you will," stated Ron vehemently.

"Yes, Ron. I will."

He didn't have the heart to tell them the rest.

**oOoOo**

"What of the Sorting Hat, Albus?"

Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore sat in the headmaster's office, tea untouched in front of them. Dumbledore sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time since their conversation had begun. Snape eyed Dumbledore critically. He looked old and weary, more so than ever before.

"I do not know, Severus. The Sorting Hat was a way for the founders to continue to choose students that were like themselves, as you already know. As a result, it has a little of each of the founders in it. Rowena Ravenclaw was a Seer, but I do not know if this ability was passed onto the Sorting Hat."

Dumbledore peered at the ceiling over his half-moon glasses, twiddling his thumbs.

"However, it seems that what it said does indeed have some truth, or foresight. Harry has indeed befriended a Slytherin, and Katherine does match the description. But do not fear, Severus. It is a good thing."

"How?" Snape snapped.

"The Sorting Hat said the houses will begin to unite. Understandably, you are afraid for your daughter, but the situation does have its merits."

"I am afraid," Snape hissed, his eyes flashing, "that Potter has become dangerous and potentially dark-"

"Not unlike yourself at his age," Dumbledore interrupted calmly.

"I did not go around cursing fellow students and teachers."

"That is true, however the circumstances were…quite different."

Snape remembered, clearly, what his circumstances had been, and they were, or so he thought, quite a bit worse than Potter's were.

"Remember, Severus. We must allow Harry a certain amount of…well, allowance. As you know, it is he who will decide the fate of the wizarding world."

**oOoOo**

Too many times, Draco Malfoy had been betrayed by those he thought he could trust. Snape's betrayal had been the worst.

So he had come here. He had sworn his allegiance to the evillest wizard of the time, and done it gladly. At the present time he lay, grovelling, at his master's feet. There was nothing more demeaning, Malfoy thought, than his current position. He instantly berated himself. He should consider himself to be honoured to have the privilege of grovelling before the Dark Lord.

"Rise, Draco," came the high, cold voice.

Malfoy jumped to his feet immediately, head bowed slightly.

Voldemort spoke again.

"I believe you are prepared to do this task?"

"Of course, my Lord. Anything."

"Spoken like your father," Voldemort murmured quietly. "Should you succeed, you will go a long way within this circle, Draco. However, if you do not…"

"I understand, my Lord. I will not fail you."

"Very well. You are dismissed."

**oOoOo**

Draco Malfoy's return to Hogwarts was unexpected and unwelcome. The moment he entered the gates, Dumbledore was informed, and met him before he could enter the castle.

Students peered nosily out of windows watching the frosty reception that the headmaster gave the former student. The conversation laster just over a minute and resulted in Malfoy turning and leaving the school the way he had come.

Harry, who was watching the scene with an entirely different opinion to the rest of the students, smirked. Suddenly though, he had a brain wave and, dropping his books, he dashed down the stairs and out onto the grass.

He ignored Dumbledore's warning as he hurtled past him and caught up to a stunned and angry Malfoy.

"Get lost, Potter, before I hex you!" Malfoy sneered.

"I doubt you could hex me," Harry said bracingly, before going on. "I just wanted to talk to you."

"What for?" Malfoy asked, stopping.

"Let's go somerwhere more private first," said Harry, subtly gripping the pendant. Before Malfoy could object, and Dumbledore could intrude any further, Harry had grabbed Malfoy's elbow and they disappeared.

**oOoOo**

Malfoy looked around, a combination of awe and fury clouding his features.

The stone ceiling glistened with moisture and he stared in awe at the serpentine statues around the walls.

"Where the hell are we, Potter? And how did you apparate inside Hogwarts?"

"That doesn't matter for now," said Harry shortly.

Obviously Malfoy was still slightly confused and Harry took the chance to pull out his wand.

"Stupefy!" he yelled.

Malfoy crumpled to the floor and Harry grabbed him and moved them both into the sitting room of the Chamber. He couldn't risk Malfoy finding out about the Chamber.

Working quickly, Harry yanked back the robes on Malfoy's left arm and stared in disgust at the black mark on his forearm. Harry hesitated only for a second before reaching out and pressing two fingers firmly to the mark.

He had expected the pain that ripped through his scar and, to an extent, the obvious pain that shot through Malfoy, as he twitched violently. Harry closed his eyes and let the blackness overtake his mind. There was a sound as though of rushing air and dark magic swirled around him. His scar burned in agony and he fought himself to take deep, calming breaths.

And then it stopped. Harry felt black, dark power reaching tentatively out to him, a little hesitantly. Then the voice spoke, resonating in Harry's head.

_Harry Potter._

_Tom, _Harry replied. He felt a stab of annoyance and hate from the blackness surrounding him. _I have come to tell you that your time is up. I will wait no longer. _

A wave of humour washed over Harry.

My_ time is up? But Potter, it is you who shall perish when we meet. _

_We shall see, Tom. I will meet you tomorrow night at midnight, at the place where you were reborn. Then, we shall see._

For good measure, Harry sent a particularly strong feeling of malevolence out into the darkness, and with that, pulled himself back towards the light.

He blinked around at the room and immediately wrenched his arm away from Malfoy. It had worked better than he had thought it would.

He shook his head to banish the lingering pain and stood up, debating his next move.

Sighing softly, he sat down to wait for his head to clear. Although he was back in the Chamber, a lingering sense of darkness hung oppressingly on the air.

His looked around the room and his gaze landed on the Dark Mark as though it were drawn to it. The Mark was a mode of communication between Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and Harry had correctly assumed that if he touched it, this effect, coupled with his length to Voldemort, would allow them to speak. He had been right, and it had been an eerie feeling. He had felt as though he were in a cave, hovering in space over a deep abyss.

Abruptly he stood up. He had things to do. He needed to prepare. He grasped Malfoy's wrist and a second later they appeared in the hospital wing. A startled Madam Pomfrey dropped a tray she had been holding with a loud shriek.

"Potter, my word! Where did you- oh, never mind."

"Madam Pomfrey, I need you too look after Draco here. Please don't let him leave until the day after tomorrow at the earliest, and I don't care what Dumbledore says. He is stunned at the moment, and it is probably best if you left him that way."

"Oh… very- very well, then," she stuttered, somewhat confused.

Harry turned and swept out of the room. Out of respect for the witch who had saved him from certain pain countless times, he waited until he was out of sight before grasping the pendant. She would, he thought, probably have a heart attack if she saw him disappear into thin air.

**oOoOo**

"I'm going away tomorrow," said Harry, looking around at the three students.

"Where?" asked Ron, predictably rash.

Hermione looked frightened and Katherine just looked at Harry in silence.

"I'm not going to tell you. I don't want anyone to come in- in the middle of it. I'm just telling you so you won't miss me, and because, well," he looked at each of them seriously, "I might not come back."

Hermione gasped, Ron's jaw dropped, and Katherine looked down quickly.

Hermione was the first to speak.

"But, Harry, you can't, I mean, what if Voldemort gets you?"

"I'm going to Voldemort, Hermione," Harry said harshly. "And he knows I'm coming."

"What?" yelled Ron. "Blimey, mate! You're going to get yourself killed!"

"I'll kill Voldemort before that happens, Ron," said Harry quietly.

Hermione sniffed.

"Harry, let us come, let us help you," she pleaded.

Harry shook his head in denial.

"No," he said firmly. "None of you are going to get hurt. I'm only telling you this because, no matter what happened, you three were the only true friends I ever had, and that meant something to me," he said quietly.

Katherine finally spoke.

"Thankyou, Harry."

"What for?" Harry asked, somewhat confused.

Katherine shrugged.

"You befriended me, even though I was a Slytherin, and even after you knew-" she glanced at Ron and Hermione swiftly, "who my father was. And that meant everything to me."

Ron and Hermione looked at her curiously, but Harry gave her a small smile.

"I won't forget," he said quietly, "what you three have given me."

**oOoOo**

Harry silently placed the last package neatly on top of the others in his trunk. The stack of letters fitted nicely by their side. He slowly closed the lid on his possessions, the ones that would tell the world who he really was. He went to the window and looked down at the grass sloping away to the lake. The sun was setting, and beautiful colours streaked across the sky.

It was so innocent, so obviously natural and breath-taking, and Harry wished that this could be the last thing he ever saw. The only sound in the room was his quiet breathing. He was calm, now. He would not panic. He would ignore the repressed feelings of unfairness and anger and hate that threatened to overtake him, for he didn't know if they were his or Voldemort's.

How can you be sure of your actions when you are not sure of yourself?

Well, that was a question Harry did not know the answer to, but he knew that his actions tonight would be black and white, absolutely clear cut and with a definite reason. This gave him some small comfort.

Turning, he left the dormitory for the last time and made his way down to the Great Hall, using the most unused routes. He did not wish to be seen.

Voldemort had stepped up his attacks to a furious level over the last few days. He did not like the glares he received in the corridors, as though it were his fault Voldemort was killing innocent families, sometimes families of Hogwarts students.

Eyes glued to the floor, he made his way to the Gryffindor table, taking a seat closest to the door. Ron and Hermione sat far away, looking at him in worry.

He ate quickly, not looking up from what he was doing, and when he was finished he went straight outside. The stars glittered brightly above him as he walked slowly around the lake. One by one, lights blinked out in the castle, and he glanced at his watch. It would be time, soon. He reached the point of the lake nearest the Hogwarts gates, and clapped his hand to his forehead when pain shot through his scar. He cursed softly under his breath and sat down on a rock.

Minutes later, he heard footsteps hurrying towards him and again glanced at his watch. He would leave soon.

He looked up as the footsteps approached him, and saw Snape. Just as Snape passed him, he spoke.

"He called you, didn't he?" Harry said, understanding what the pain in his scar had been. But why was he going, when Voldemort knew of his betrayal? Harry felt suddenly angry, but then realised that somehow the Order must have found out about his plans, probably from Ron and Hermione. Snape did not have his Death Eater mask.

Snape stopped suddenly, searching for him in the darkness.

"Potter!" he spat. "What are you doing out here?"

Harry smiled into the dark night.

"Same as you. Waiting to go to the Dark Lord."

"What?" asked Snape, going still, a dangerous note in his smooth voice.

"He called you tonight, so you could witness my downfall. Or his, whichever way you look at it."

"Do not be foolish, Potter!"

"I arranged it, alright, Snape. I told him I would be there. I want it to end, and I want it done tonight."

"You would risk the fate of the rest of the world for your own foolish desires, Potter?" Snape hissed.

Harry rose and stepped where Snape could see him, and the man was shocked at the determination he could see in the boy's eyes.

"How many times must I tell you? I assure you, Voldemort will die by my hand, tonight. I know the risk, more so than you, and I do not do this lightly. Now though, I suggest you go. Tell the rest of the Order that there is no need for them to see this tonight. I do not wish them to."

With these words, Harry turned and stepped into the darkness once more. Snape spun on his heel and passed through the gates, watched silently before he disappeared.

Harry, taking a final glance at his watch, grasped the pendant, and he, too, vanished.

**oOoOo**

The graveyard was a silent as the last time he had been here. Looking around, he pulled the pendant from around his neck and held it in his palm. He smiled sadly, regretfully, watching the jewelled eyes glittering in the moonlight, before he pulled out his wand and banished it back to Hogwarts.

Some things in life, Harry thought, are certain from the moment you hear of them, and you know, deep down, what your fate will be.

He had known his destiny, and that was to fight Voldemort. That had always been clear.

His fate however, could have come about in two ways. The end result though, was that he would live, or die.

And he knew which it would be.

The thought filled him with peace, a strange sense of happiness, allowed him to face this moment without worry. He knew that everything would be alright- one way or the other, he would be released from this horror. After all that had happened to him, he was surprised to feel this way about where he would be at the end of this night.

All around him, the air filled with popping noises, and Death Eaters closed a circle around him. He stood still, unmoving, waiting for the person he most wanted to see.

"So you came, after all…" Voldemort's voice slipped over the air behind Harry.

Harry spun around.

"Let's get this over with," he said quietly.

Voldemort laughed; a loud, cold laugh that sent shivers down the spines of the Death Eaters.

"So eager to die, Harry?" Voldemort mocked.

But Harry was not listening. Muttering a spell, a shield sprang up around him and Voldemort, and Voldemort stopped laughing. Harry saw his eyes widen in surprise when he heard Harry's spell. The Death Eaters were moving restlessly.

"Surprised?" Harry smirked. "I bet, in all that time you spent in the chamber, you never found the secret entrance, the one to the real chamber. I would bet anything that you never saw the secrets it contained, the secrets it was named for. Does it bother you that it is I who found the way to harness the power of the snakes? A filthy mud-blood, just like you."

Voldemort sneered in anger.

"You will learn to pay respect to your elders, Potter. I am no mud-blood."

"Yeah, well, then neither am I."

Harry raised his wand as Voldemort raised his.

Voldemort smirked, repeating the words he had uttered in this very graveyard nearly two years ago.

"And now, Harry, we duel."

But Harry was not going to duel. One spell, that was all it would take.

It was an old spell, one he had found scrawled untidily on a rotting piece of parchment, and tucked between the pages of one of the books he had been reading. It was a spell that destroyed the soul. Even if Voldemort had not kept all of his soul in his own body, this spell would be effective. Voldemort's soul would be ripped from wherever it resided, and cast forever into darkness.

Harry dodged Voldemort's first curse and hissed the spell in Parselmouth.

Someone yelled from beyond the shield.

"Harry, no!"

He saw Voldemort's eyes widen in shock a split second before the spell hit him, and Harry felt triumph explode in his chest. He thought to himself how easy it had been, before his skull erupted in pain.

Dimly he realised that chaos had erupted outside the shield, which flickered as he fell to his knees. He thought he saw a flash of bright pink hair, and another of long silver, before fell forward onto his hands. It was pain beyond any he had ever felt.

Voldemort stood, suspended inches above the ground, only his eyes betraying the agony he was in. They were human again, and rolled around in painful circles. But Harry could not look at him any longer. He felt as though he were being ripped in two.

It happened quickly, which was the least anyone could have wished. Voldemort crumpled to the ground, all life gone from him, a second before Harry.

Harry thought that finally, _finally_ it was all over and rolled over to stare at the heavens.

And Harry Potter died, as he had known he would, in pain, and alone.

**The End**

**oOoOo**

**A/N: I absolutely _loved_ writing the last part of this chapter. It's been in my head for so long I was glad to finally get it out. I could have probably made this chapter into two, but I admit I just wanted to finish. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Chapter 15: Epilogue**


	15. Epilogue

**Harry Potter and the Soul of the Serpent**

**Chapter 15**

**Epilogue**

Standard Disclaimers Apply

**A/N: Anime Monster- As to your query, I actually wrote the last chapter before writing HBP, so it was just a coincidence. **

**Thankyou so much to all the people who reviewed! For those who asked, I do intend to write a Harry/Katie story, but I don't know when. I actually have three other stories going at the moment but I should be able to post the first chapter very soon. **

**oOoOo**

Harry Potter was buried facing the setting sun.

The funeral that morning had been one of the worst Albus Dumbledore had ever attended.

Witches and wizards, old and young, had flocked to Hogwarts to farewell the saviour of their world. The grounds had never been so full. The wreaths laid around the grave were a reminder of the amount of people in debt to Harry Potter, for they were in their thousands.

The service was short, as those close to Harry knew he would have wanted it. He had never liked the spotlight.

Few people spoke to the masses gathered that day, about who Harry Potter had been. It would have been, they thought, an insult to his memory, a breach of the privacy he so surely deserved.

Or maybe, it was because few knew the real Harry Potter.

Whatever the reason, Dumbledore thought, Harry Potter would forever be shrouded in more mystery than he ever had been. None yet knew exactly what had happened, and Dumbledore knew that the one who could fully explain Harry's death was the one standing quietly at the back of the room they were now in.

There was silent.

Tear stained and sombre faces sat wherever they could, the rest standing silently.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat quietly, although it was not necessary. He looked around at the gathered people.

The Weasley family sat closest to his desk, accompanied by Hermione Granger. Molly Weasley sobbed openly onto her husband shoulder, who looked utterly lost.

Hermione sat next to Ron, clutching his hand so tightly it had turned white, but Ron did not notice. He was staring as though transfixed at the floor, almost like he didn't believe that this was reality. The twins had identical expressions of sadness on their faces, and their sister, Ginny wept silently. The three oldest Weasley brothers stood next to them, Bill resting his hand on Ron's shoulder.

Around the room sat Neville Longbottom, his face shocked; Remus Lupin, his greying head in his hands; Rubeus Hagrid, who was, for once, not howling in despair, for it seemed he was beyond this; and, to the surprise of all present, Draco Malfoy, who looked as though he would rather be somewhere else. Rightfully so, he was to have a trial in the coming weeks, however circumstance required his presence.

Standing behind these people, were Dobby the house-elf, who Dumbledore could not see, but could hear squeaking quietly; Andromeda Tonks, who looked unusually morose; Minerva McGonnagal, whose red-rimmed eyes were the only sign that she had been crying; Luna Lovegood, who looked as dream-like as usual; and there, in the back corner, clasping his daughter's hand tightly, was a pale Severus Snape.

They all looked at him expectantly, hopeful for the chance that this would all end soon.

"We are here," Dumbledore began quietly, "to read the will of Harry Potter. But before we begin, I must read a letter that Harry wrote, to be read to all of you."

He cleared his throat again, his eyes twinkling suspiciously.

"_To all whom I have ever cared for, and some I haven't. _

_To make a rather clichéd statement, if you are reading this, then it means I am dead. I must tell you, that I knew I would die the night Voldemort did. I will not say here why, but I believe Professor Snape knows enough to fill in the gaps, and I ask him, please, to do this for me. _

_I regret the time I lost while I was with you all. I regret what I was not able to do. I regret some of the things I did. _

_But I am glad to go. I do not know where I will go, when I die. I have murdered, though I do not know, because of who I killed, if this is enough to condemn me. The spell I used was unusual. Due to its origin, I doubt it has been used much, if at all, before this time. Therefore, I cannot say what will happen to my soul after I die. _

_All I can say now to you, is this. I died knowing that you would all be safe, for I am sure that this spell will not fail. _

_Please do not be upset; there is nothing you could have done, because I was determined to end this. Please do not feel guilty. I know many of you do, and I ask you not to. You could not have known what happened, and you believed only what you heard me say. _

_I thank you all for what you gave me while I was with you. I will miss you. _

_With all my love, _

_Harry."_

Sniffles were heard throughout the room, and Snape's scowl became deeper than anyone would have thought was humanly possible.

Dumbledore allowed them but a moment before he continued.

"Now, I believe Harry wrote individual notes to each of you, along with the packages he separated his belongings into-"

"Albus," Mrs Weasley interrupted. "Are you saying that he did all this before he went to- to V-Voldemort? He must have known he was going to die!" she said in a whisper.

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"I believe he did, however, I think it is time we heard Severus' story." He looked at Snape.

Snape scowled even more before relenting.

"Very well, if I must. I do not know everything, however…on the numerous occasions we talked, he let things slip- whether by accident or not I do not know. He told me on one occasion, quite seriously, that he knew he was going to die when he killed the Dark Lord. I told him he was wallowing in self-pity, but after I considered the rest of what he told me, I changed my opinion somewhat."

He paused for a moment, thinking.

"He told me that the night Voldemort attacked him as a child, Voldemort accidentally transferred some of his sold into Harry. He said you knew this, Albus," said Snape, glancing at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore bowed his head.

"I had suspected it," he said quietly, to a number of shocked gasps. "It is, I believe, how Harry came to have some of his darker talents and, most importantly, his connection with Voldemort."

"Yes, well, at this stage I think he must have already found the spell that he was going to use, because he seemed certain that he would also perish when he used it against the Dark Lord. I cannot be sure why, though I rather believe it is because Voldemort's soul had moulded with Harry's to a degree, maybe even become a part of Harry's. When Harry destroyed Voldemort's soul, he effectively destroyed his own."

Lupin hung his head in his hands again and spoke softly.

"He did that for us! After all he'd been through, after all we'd done to him, and he still did it."

"It would have caused him great pain. Voldemort said himself, that to have your soul ripped from your body is a pain beyond all others. I cannot imagine…"

The room remained in silence after Snape's words.

_I saw it, thought Snape. I saw how much pain he was in. I saw him smile. _

"He was happy," he said quietly, and they turned once again to look at him. "I saw him cast the spell. He was in pain, but he was happy."

**oOoOo**

_Dumbledore, _

_At the risk of sounding rude, I must thank you for being such a good liar. Forgive me if I sound ungrateful, but it undoubtedly you whom I owe for the few years of relative peace I had at Hogwarts. Had you told me everything you knew sooner, I do not hesitate to believe that I would have been unhappy at a much earlier age. _

_You have also guided me for many years, and I must thank you for this as well. _

_For this, I leave you one of my closest possessions. I know it will mean something to you, and it, more than anything in the magical world, was a part of me. Please know that it was hard for me to decide this, and I doubt you would find a good use for many of my other belongings. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter. _

Dumbledore looked at the small package on his desk and unwrapped it. It was a wand.

**oOoOo**

_To Mr and Mrs Weasley, _

_All I can say to you is thankyou. You showed me love and acceptance that no one had before. I guess my parents did, but I cannot remember. If I had one more chance at life again, I would choose to live it with you. You have, forever, my appreciation, my gratitude, and my love. _

_To you, I bequeath the Potter estate. You, more than any, deserve it. I admire you for not bowing to those who appeared stronger than you, and for realising the true value of a person. _

_Thankyou. _

_Love, _

_Harry. _

**oOoOo**

_Dear Hermione, _

_To you I leave my Invisibility cloak, and one bit of advice. Do not be afraid to bend the rules sometimes because, although I know there is a sense of fulfilment that can come from doing the right thing, nothing worth having ever comes without risks. I valued your friendship more than I can ever say, and I am sorry that we could not continue it over the past year. _

_I also leave you my books- I know you more than anyone would appreciate them. _

_Remember, always uphold your beliefs, as you have shown me repeatedly that this is something you do well, and I know you will go on to do great things.  
With all my love, _

_Harry. _

**oOoOo**

_Ron, _

_I will always remember you as the first friend I ever had. You have always stuck by me, and for that, I will never forget you. _

_Always be confident in yourself, because you have more talent than you are aware of. _

_I leave you my Firebolt; may it help you on your way to greatness. I know you always loved a good joke. I leave you the Marauders Map in the hope that you will pull many pranks on my behalf. _

_And, as a last request, I ask that you pull your head out from you know where, and see what is plainly in front of you. I know you know what I am talking about. Hermione needs someone in the magical world. _

_I guess you knew me better than almost anyone, Ron, and I am glad that if I had anyone who could know me that well, that it was someone as good and decent as you. _

_Be strong. _

_Love, _

_Harry. _

**oOoOo**

_Dear Ginny, _

_I treasured our time together. I wish we had had more, so that we could have known each other better. I leave you Hedwig, not only because she seemed quite attached to you, but because you have a quiet way about you that reminds me somewhat of her. I know it sounds strange, but believe me when I say this. You were a wonderful person, and are a wonderful, talented witch. _

_Please make sure Ron is okay. _

_Love, _

_Harry. _

**oOoOo**

_To Gred and Forge, _

_May you always be the ones that make the world a better place. _

_Whether you know it or not, I always looked forward to seeing you, and I thank you for being able, always, to make me laugh. _

_I leave you Grimmauld Place, because I know there are things there that only you two will be able to use to your advantage. I only ask you that you allow Remus Lupin to take whatever he wants, as he feels a deep remorse for Sirius' passing. _

_Always keep smiling, _

_Harry. _

**oOoOo**

_Percy, _

_I ask that you make amends with your family. I know better than most that pride can lead to bad things. _

_Harry. _

**oOoOo**

_Charlie, _

_I did not know you well, yet you always showed me kindness. I leave you my model of the Hungarian Horntail, as a memory of what time we did have together. _

_Harry. _

**oOoOo**

_Bill, _

_You have always shown me kindness. Thankyou. I regret not being able to see you and Fleur get married. Good luck. _

_Harry. _

**oOoOo**

_Luna, _

_You were always different, and I tell you now that that is nothing to be ashamed of. Thankyou for always showing me acceptance, without asking for anything in return. You deserve more than I can give you, however I can only leave you with the knowledge that you will go on to do amazing things for the better of the wizarding world. I have faith in you. _

_Love, _

_Harry. _

**oOoOo**

_Katherine, _

_I leave you with the most accurate record I have of my life- my thoughts. I think they would mean more to you than anything else I can give you. _

_I valued your unassuming friendship during the short time we knew each other, and I can say no more than that. _

_May you now have the chance to get to know your father as I never did. _

_Love, _

_Harry. _

**oOoOo**

_To Professor McGonnagal, _

_I thankyou for the support you gave me throughout my time at Hogwarts. I leave you the Potter house in northern Scotland in return. _

_Harry _

**oOoOo**

_Dear Hagrid, _

_In all the time I knew you I admired who you were. You taught me the value of not judging people, and for this I thank you. You have always believed in me and that meant so much. I leave you this book, which recently came into my possession. I know it will suit your interests. I also leave you Buckbeak, whom Sirius left me. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

**oOoOo**

_Tonks, _

_I always appreciated your sense of humour. It helped me through some tough times. I know you were just as upset as I at Sirius' passing, yet you still helped me. In recognition, I leave you a mansion in southern France, which belonged to Sirius. He told me once that he had loved it, and I know you will to. _

_Thnyou for all you have done for me. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

**oOoOo**

_Remus, _

_I have so much I want to say to you, but I do not have the time here. Maybe if I see you again, one day, I will tell you. Briefly though, I will just say that your friendship meant everything to me, and not just because you were a link to my father. You always showed me trust and friendship, and even though you have not had the best life, you always tried to make mine better. I know you loved Sirius as much as I did. I leave you the Black estate, with the exception of two properties. _

_I also give you a personal gift. I would have given it to you sooner, but I had little time. I found it somewhere, I cannot say where, but I know you will find it useful. It is my hope that Professor Snape will help you with it._

_I wish you the best of luck in the future. _

_Love, _

_Harry_

**oOoOo**

_Neville, _

_I would like to tell you that I know you have more worth than everyone tells you you do. _

_I have met your parents- I did not tell you this before- and I know you would have made them proud. I always envied you, Neville. This may seem strange, but you do not know how close you came to being in my position. There were many occasions when I wished I could be you. _

_You have a wonderful talent, Neville. You have the ability to nurture and care for any living thing, and this is a wonderful strength nad a virtue that many do not have. Do not be afraid to use it. _

_I leave you the property that was owned by my parent sin Godric's Hollow. I have heard it is very nice there. _

_Harry_

**oOoOo**

_Dobby, _

_You helped me on many occasions and always showed absolute trust in me. I really have nothing to give you that would be of much value to you, however I leave you the entirety of my wardrobe. I trust you will enjoy it. _

_Thankyou, _

_Harry_

**oOoOo**

_Draco, _

_We never did get along, and I doubt we ever would have. I can only tell you that at times, I did believe you had the potential to be a different person from your father. I believe you still can. You do not have to follow in his footsteps to uphold your honour and values. _

_Please believe this. _

_Harry_

**oOoOo**

_Professor Snape, _

_I found this letter the hardest to write. _

_I regret our relationship over my years at Hogwarts, and that, really, is the best I can say. I am sorry. I want you to know that even though I never liked you, you always had my respect. I hope you can now live your life as you have always wanted to, without unwanted burdens. _

_I leave you only two things. The first is a potion, and used in conjunction with a spell, it will cure Remus Lupin's unfortunate problem. Please help him. _

_The second thing I give to you is the only one of my possessions that you would find any use for. _

_The Chamber of Secrets holds many great things. I know you will appreciate them. _

_Harry. _

Snape looked down at the scroll and the small wrapped object on the small table next to him. Slowly he pulled the paper off of the object. In his hand, was a small pendant in the shape of a snake, with glittering eyes.

He would never forget Harry Potter.

**oOoOo**

**A/N: The real end! I am so glad to finish this, and apologize if this chapter sounded rushed. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Wujjawoo**


End file.
